En la enfermería
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus entra en un estado decadente y parece que es la principal preocupación de Albus Dumbledore, quien por fin se da cuenta de que quizá deja caer mucho peso sobre el "muchacho". Y no solo él se preocupará por su estado de salud.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: _Este fic va a ser un poco largo si tiene a los libros 6 y 7. Si alguien tiene alguna opinión, siéntase libre de decirlo (amablemente). Hace ya tantos años que no escribo algo así._

_Cuando era niña, este pairing me gustaba mucho (hasta que me desencanté sabiendo sus edades) pero aún así no dejé de escribir de ellos. Pero no eran tan populares como otros pairings, así que no los subía propiamente (quizá uno que otro de comedia). Va dedicado a alguien muy especial, que le gustan y los lee :)._

Aclaraciones: Bueno, habrán pensamientos en primera persona que irán en _cursiva_ y habrán algunas otras acotaciones en asteriscos *aquí*. Aparte de la relación Snape/Minerva, digamos que Snape y Poppy tendrán una afectiva también como amigos y bien, quizá empareje a muchos otros.

**Summary:** Severus entra en un estado decadente y parece que es la principal preocupación de Albus Dumbledore, quien por fin se da cuenta de que quizá deja caer mucho peso sobre el _"muchacho"_. Y no solo él se preocupará por su estado de salud.

Tiene una temática muy parecida quizá en ese aspecto a _"Corazón de dragón"_.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea y alguna que otra cosa. Todo lo demás pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

Prólogo: Bastante obvio.

Normalmente no tomaba en consideración lo enfermo que podía verse o lo cansado, durante el paso de los días. Sin embargo, aquel día podía notar el aspecto cadavérico de su cuerpo, allí frente al espejo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un par de dedos. ¿Por qué había perdido tanto peso y tanto color? ¿Es que acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un inferi sin darse cuenta?

Y en el comedor todos podían notarlo fácilmente. Y cómo no, si el color negro era el único contraste que podía verse. Era como vestir a una pared de negro y oírla hablar.

Pero no notabas nada más puesto que era como ser invisible.

— Por dios, Severus, si hasta esa pared blanca tiene más color que tú. — escuchó a un lado y apenas miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sinistra se dirigía a él pero parecía consternada acerca de su aspecto físico. — nunca te había visto tan demacrado como ahora.

No prestó atención y sintió un aroma que podía decir en otro momento que era delicioso. Pero en aquel preciso instante solo quería vomitar.

Su estómago parecía desprenderse en pedazos y volver a reagruparse en ese mismo instante y eso resultaba bastante incómodo.

— Carne, la cena favorita de Albus y conjuntamente con el puré de patatas. La tarta de fresas y crema. Me pregunto si él fue a pedir el menú a los elfos, esto es muy de él. — había susurrado Minerva a su lado, para que solo él lo escuchara. Snape había rodado sus ojos sin decir nada y apenas había despegado los labios, luego de un par de segundos donde la mujer esperaba una respuesta de su contra parte.

— Seguramente. A su edad hay que complacerlos en todo, ya cuántos años de vida le pueden quedar... ¿cien más? Eso es tan poco. — había dicho con cierto sarcasmo y Minerva había tratado de suprimir una risa suave, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del jefe de Slytherin.

— No seas tan duro con él, Severus. Al menos agradece que él te deja quedarte y comer gratis.

Gran cosa. Como si de verdad necesitara eso. Que se lo dieran a Hagrid, que con su tamaño necesitaba con qué rellenarse. No él. Si hasta su estómago estaba renuente a probar aquella comida.

— Pues supongo, por ahora prefiero irme a la cama. No creo que pueda aguantar un minuto más, aquí sentado, mirando toda esta comida que posa aquí, exageradamente.

La mujer había arqueado las cejas con cierta curiosidad, mientras Snape se ponía en pie. Aunque hubiese querido irse sin que nadie lo notara, un brazo de Albus había venido a rodear sus hombros y a regresarlo al asiento.

— ¡Oh vamos, Severus! Sé que no disfrutas de nuestra compañía, pero al menos quédate a cenar. Trelawney ya se ha sentado y hoy no ha dicho que somos demasiados y ha aceptado quedarse, ¿no te parece entretenido? Podemos charlar ahora, todos juntos.

— Me extraña que esa mujer no nos haya predicho la muerte a todos, justo ahora. — dijo Minerva con cierta indecisión y luego negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa afable. — lo siento, es que me sorprende. Solamente.

Snape permaneció en silencio mientras su estómago rugía urgido por levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo, como si tuviera pies propios. No soportaba estar frente a toda esa comida sin sentir deseos de vomitar.

— De verdad, Albus, solo quiero irme a dormir.

— ¿Sin cenar?

— En la medida de lo posible.

Y no había podido detenerlo mientras apartaba su brazo de sus hombros y se ponía en pie, con andares apresurados y de camino a las mazmorras. Minerva había fruncido el ceño, mientras intuitivamente miraba en dirección a Poppy, que también la miraba.

Era bastante obvio, lo sabía bastante bien.

— Si me disculpas Albus, tengo algo importante que olvidé revisar y tengo que ausentarme temprano.

Minerva se había puesto en pie y Poppy de inmediato había dejado el pie de fresas que trataba de comerse pero que luego de ver el estado de Severus Snape, había perdido el deseo de continuar. Sabía en qué sentido y dirección iba todo ello, sabía qué significaba y qué estaba por suceder en aquel preciso momento. Las señales más claras que hubiese visto y sin mediar palabra alguna.

Era mejor darse prisa.

Caminaba a través de los pasillos en el hall de aquel castillo, pero realmente no podía ver nada. Tenía que llegar a un baño, no podía entrar en pánico aunque sintiera que lo poco que había comido iba a devolverlo enseguida.

— Esperaré en la enfermería, Minerva. Trata de alcanzarlo, yo preparé todo para el momento en el que llegues.

La mujer había asentido, encendiendo su varita ante aquel mortal silencio y el frío lejos del gran comedor y la calidez de las risas y el cuchicheo.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Y Severus pensaba lo mismo.

_Por favor, no ahora_ *se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de caminar* _¿En verdad no puedes esperar solo un poco hasta entrar en el despacho y entonces solo morirte...?_

Pero sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, su cuerpo temblaba a cada paso que daba y no podía moverse sin sentir que el suelo se movía junto a él.

Como si miles de Hagrid corrieran a su alrededor.

— ¿Severus? ¿Dónde estás, Severus? Hay algo que quiero decirte y me gustaría que...

Pero su dilema no había llegado muy lejos. Estaba de pie delante de ella, dándole la espalda y parecía que algo le afligía con solo ver su expresión corporal y sus brazos rodeándose a sí mismo como si algo le doliera con gravedad.

— ¿Severus? — volvió a decir pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Apresuró el paso, corrió lo más que sus piernas le dieron en la oscuridad de aquella noche y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. — ¿Severus... me escuchas?

Pero nada provino de aquel hombre, nada que le dijera que estaba bien o que al menos estaba escuchando. Temblorosa, alzó una mano y cuidadosamente la posó sobre uno de sus hombros para darle vuelta. Snape no pareció dar signos de queja ni mucho menos darse cuenta de que ella había comenzado a darle la vuelta.

La mujer soltó un grito en la oscuridad, en cuanto le dio la vuelta y de pronto...

El hombre había colapsado en pleno.

Le tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que casi lo dejaba caer al suelo. Aunque igual no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo.

Pero ella era Minerva McGonagall y si algo hacía bien, era transfigurar cosas a partir de otras y recordar hechizos útiles. Levitar por ejemplo.

Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta en la enfermería, Poppy emergió de su despacho. Parecía urgida, como si supiera que algo malo estaba por suceder. Y lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

— Tiéndelo sobre esa camilla al final del pasillo, Minerva. Lo que menos queremos es que al despertar, Severus arme un escándalo y termine alarmando a todos.

La mujer asintió en silencio, con una mirada grave en su semblante. Jamás había visto a Severus Snape en tal estado de necesidad y pronto sintió una ola de desasosiego que amenazaba con volverla loca.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al momento de tenderlo en la camilla, Minerva había explicado todo lo que había sucedido a una horrorizada Poppy Promfey. La mujer solo quería corroborar y la mejor forma de hacerlo era quitar el brazo que reposaba sobre su estómago. Se imaginó que Snape lo había dejado caer allí, por solo una razón en particular.

— Oh cielos, esto se ve muy mal Poppy. — tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido.

— Lo encontraste con los ojos abiertos pero su mirada estaba en blanco, luego solo se desmayó. Me lo temía, esta herida es muy profunda.

Una larga herida de un color rojo brillante y agresivo, cruzaba el vientre de aquel hombre en la camilla. Podía verse la sangre en su perfecta camisa blanca bajo aquellas túnicas negras.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa? Caminar con una herida como esa y sin limpiarla primero. Se está infectando y podría tornarse más seria de lo que ya es. Minerva, espera aquí por favor mientras voy por Albus Dumbledore y algunos otros miembros de la orden. Esto no puede seguir así. Primero tú contra Dolores Umbridge, casi te matan y ahora él contra quién sabe qué demonios. Esas marcas son heridas de cruciatus que nunca han sanado debidamente. La piel ha perdido su elasticidad y ha perdido su carácter de sanación. ¿En qué demonios están pensando ustedes dos?

¿Por qué tenía la culpa en un momento como ese?

Minerva no contestó mientras la enfermera caminaba en dirección a la puerta y ella permanecía de pie junto a Snape. Se le veía pacífico después de todo, como un tétrico muñeco de trapo con mucha salsa desparramada sobre su cuerpo.

Si quería verlo a forma de juego. Aunque sabía que eso no era salsa ni nada parecido. A última instancia había tomado una vieja silla y se había sentado a su lado, resoplando y juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Cuando ella había estado en San Mungo, Severus había ido a visitarla una o dos veces. No le había permitido deprimirse acerca de la situación y bueno, aún tenía aquellas heridas de guerra que no le permitían olvidar que los tiempos ya no eran como antes y que debía mantener un ojo sobre sus amigos y el otro sobre sus enemigos.

Pero más sobre sus enemigos que sus amigos y bueno, claro, sobre Severus.

Que a veces dudaba de lo que él representaba para la orden, el castillo y todo lo demás.

Como fuera, él había estado allí. Había ido a verla, políticamente como amigos, pero había ido a verla en cuanto había podido y las veces que pudo. Le había llevado reportes detallados acerca de sus estudiantes, de lo que acontecía en la escuela y hasta había podido ver un poco de preocupación en su ceño fruncido mientras ella le explicaba cómo había resultado en tal mala situación, en tal infortunio.

Bueno digamos que había estado en el momento menos indicado, tratando de hacer algo mucho menos indicado. Atacar a alguien que trabaja en el ministerio.

Todo el peso de la ley encima y todo lo demás.

_¿Cómo puede estar tan delgado? ¿Es que este hombre acaso no come? Por dios, si puedo ver los huesos en su muñeca. Bueno, casi. Y esas gruesas y enormes venas, resaltan en la palidez de su piel. Y muchas otras cosas, las cicatrices. Por Merlín, Severus... ¿qué diablos haces con tu cuerpo?_

_Vamos... es hora de despertar. Despierta... Severus despierta._

Y tenía pensado tomar su mano en la oscuridad pero las voces de personas aproximándose, le hicieron detenerse en su intentona y permanecer adusta en la silla.

Como si nada.

— Es lo que te digo, Albus... — susurraba Poppy para que ninguno de los pacientes dentro, despertara. Aunque quería gritar y estaba segura de que en cuanto Snape despertara, le diría muchas cosas que había estado guardándose durante años. — ese hombre morirá pronto si no hace algo y se preocupa por sí mismo. Mira su estado tan deplorable ¡y apenas come! Menos mal que Minerva y yo lo vimos de inmediato, fue cuestión de suerte aunque ya lo estaba viendo desde hace días.

Y el director había alzado una mano para detener a la briosa enfermera que lo miraba enfadada, con el ceño fruncido. Tanto él como Kinsgley y Alastor Moody, permanecían a un lado de Snape mientras Minerva guardaba silencio, mirándolo atentamente.

— Está bien, Poppy. Lo entiendo y no es necesario que te alarmes, estaremos aquí cuando despierte y entonces conversaremos con él.

— ¿Que no me alarme, Dumbledore? — había dicho la mujer corriendo las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo, que Minerva no recordaba siquiera que ella hubiera puesto allí y mostrándoles la gravedad del asunto. — Y si aún te quedan dudas... — se había inclinado sobre él para desatar cada uno de los botones en aquella camisa y dejar la herida al descubierto.

Minerva nunca había visto algo como eso. Estaba en los libros pero definitivamente era nuevo para ella y había dejado escapar una especie de gemido que le dio el aspecto de estar ahogada y se había llevado las manos hasta la boca mientras violentas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin detenerse. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro mientras ella apartaba la vista y aquel olor fétido se desprendía mientras Snape respiraba. Podía verse allí un color morado y verdusco al mismo tiempo, sangre y piel cortada, quizá algún hueso, no estaba segura.

— ¿Te parece que no debo alarmarme? ¿Ves las marcas de infección? No sé qué diablos hacen todos ustedes pero les aseguro que no es nada bueno y es peligroso como para llevar a este hombre hasta este estado. Aunque no dudo que sea todo un imbécil y que no se cuide como es debido. Si andar con una herida como esta y sin descansar o al menos venir hasta mí para que pueda ayudarlo. Siempre lo ha hecho. A regañadientes lo ha hecho y yo sin decir una sola palabra lo he ayudado en todas y cada una, pero esto ya fue suficiente. Es la gota que derramó el vaso y ¡no quiero que me digas que no me alarme, Albus Dumbledore!

Había vociferado y algunos niños se habían despertado, sobresaltados. Ella había inspirado en silencio y se había dado la vuelta para encararlos.

— Descansen niños, no sucede nada. Vuelvan a dormir.

El director había asentido en silencio sin despegarle la vista a aquella larga herida, sobre el vientre del profesor de pociones. Luego de unos segundos, había bajado la vista hacia Minerva que permanecía sentada allí hasta ese momento y sin decir palabra alguna.

— Ve a descansar, Minerva. Seguramente estás exhausta y mañana tienes que llevar a los niños de paseo. Será un día difícil, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Te lo prometo.

Pero la mujer había negado con la cabeza y en verdad no le sorprendía en absoluto.

— Me quedaré hasta que despierte y sepa que está bien. Si no te importa, Albus y a ti... Poppy.

La enfermera usualmente se quejaba de que tantas visitas, sobresaltaban a los pacientes, pero en ese momento no quería quejarse. Solo con Snape y solamente con Albus Dumbledore y su falta de cuidado.

Minerva no había hecho nada.

— Hablaremos con el resto de la orden, Albus. Tomaremos medidas al respecto y nos organizaremos en un nuevo plan. — dijo Kingsley en voz baja y Alastor pareció de acuerdo.

— ¡Oh, ya lárguense ustedes dos. Severus no es un objeto que puede ser reemplazado. Si bien es cierto de que todos somos reemplazables en algún momento, no quiero escuchar eso en mi enfermería! Y si no tienes nada más que decir al respecto, Albus, será mejor que tú también te vayas.

Poppy parecía decidida y Albus había sonreído sin enfadarse.

— Por supuesto, Severus está en buenas manos contigo y con Minerva. Avísame si despierta.

— Claro que está en buenas manos, en mejores que en las tuyas por lo que veo.

Al irse Albus Dumbledore, Minerva se había puesto en pie mientras la enfermera iba tras un par de frascos en su despacho.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Poppy? ¿Quieres que haga algo?

— ¿Sabes suturar heridas, Minerva? ¿Coser? Severus me enseñó ese hechizo hace un par de años, cuando tuvo una herida mayor que debía suturarse, pero que no podía hacer por sí mismo. No como esta, claro, pero más o menos parecida. Ven, te enseñaré.

La mujer trataba de reprimir las náuseas, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta aquella herida y junto a su varita, susurraba aquel hechizo una y otra vez, luego de que Poppy hubiese limpiado la herida cuidadosamente. Una larga tela manchada de sangre y mugre, sostenía entre sus manos junto a un líquido color azul brillante. Snape se había movido una que otra vez, mientras la mujer limpiaba la herida con aquel líquido, ya que esta al encontrarse con algún rastro de bacterias o mugre, burbujeaba al contacto para matar los agentes contaminantes.

Incómodo.

— Eso es, cariño. Sigue así, ya casi la cierras.

Considerando que había hecho lo mismo con su estómago que parecía cortado también. Se veía un pequeño trozo desde donde estaba. Era un desastre.

Sus manos temblaban de vez en cuando y algunos puntos quedaban fuera de forma.

— Está bien, Minerva. Ya todo terminó, descansa y toma.. límpiate las manos con esto. Has hecho bien, todo estará bien. Si queda algún rastro de bacterias, esta pócima debería contrarrestarlo. Dásela en cuanto despierte. Su estómago debe estar limpio o podría infectarse.

La mujer parpadeó curiosa mientras la enfermera se ponía en pie, estando sentada en la cama junto a él.

— Volveré en un momento, iré a revisar al resto. Avísame si despierta.

No estaba segura de poder quedarse sola pero allí esperaría si tenía que hacerlo. Snape lo habría hecho por ella, quizá.


	2. Chapter 2

**hyugaharuka:**me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo también. Tengo mucha inspiración.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡No seas infantil!

Minerva había permanecido tanto tiempo sentada allí, que ya no podía sentir sus piernas ni la parte baja de su espalda. Se había llevado una mano tras ella, sobando su espalda con cierta incomodidad. Las doce en punto de la medianoche y parecía que recién había salido de aquella cena en el gran comedor.

Su estómago rugía potente y sin control. Bien si apenas había tenido tiempo de dar algunos bocados al puré. Pero no, no debía moverse. Debía ser fuerte y esperar.

Suspiró en silencio mientras recordaba los acontecimientos, uno tras otro. Golpeaban su cabeza como molestos abejorros, zumbando y envenenándola con su picada mortal.

Estaba siendo muy filosófica al respecto de una verdad que nada tenía de filosofía. Más que nada por las pírricas oportunidades que tenía, de entablar una conversación decente con él y que terminara de explicar si su primera opción era suicidarse o algo parecido.

Sabía que Severus no diría nada. Estúpido hombre amargado y hostil.

— Lamento si te molesté hace rato, Poppy. — pero la mujer no estaba para escuchar excusas y muy pronto se lo hizo saber al hombre tras ella, mientras le daba la espalda y ponía en orden las pócimas que estaba segura de que Snape iba a necesitar en cuanto despertara. — pero sabes perfectamente que no podemos influir sobre él, que no tenemos peso en sus decisiones. Si él decide tan solo abandonarse hasta morir, ¿cómo lo detendremos?

— Yo lo haré. — susurró la mujer en respuesta y el hombre tras ella hizo una mueca de no haber escuchado lo que había dicho. — él entenderá que yo procuro su bien y que no quiero hacerle daño. Él me escuchará y entonces todo estará bien.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su despacho sin siquiera sostener contacto visual con aquel visitante, habían sostenido una de sus manos y le habían hecho darse la vuelta y encararlo por fin.

— ¿Crees que esto es un juego, Poppy? ¿Crees que todo se solucionará con un par de pócimas y ungüentos? No estará bien fácilmente, sin duda que no. ¿Crees que esas heridas son fáciles de olvidar?

— ¡NO! — había gritado en respuesta, sobresaltando a su contra parte. — ¡PERO NO PRETENDAS QUE PERMANEZCA SENTADA COMO IDIOTA, MIRANDO CÓMO USTEDES LO VEN DESTRUIR SU VIDA Y NO HACEN NADA PARA AYUDARLE!

Aquella discusión había sobresaltado a Minerva McGonagall que amenazaba con quedarse dormida con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, mirando al hombre frente a ella. Y aquel grito había sobresaltado a Kinsgley Shacklebolt, haciendo que midiera sus palabras antes de dirigirse a la briosa mujer que caminaba apresurada hasta la camilla de Snape.

Al menos ninguno de los niños se había despertado, aunque no sabía acaso si Poppy les había dado filtro de muertos en vida, puesto que aquel grito podía escucharse en la lejanía.

Mientras retumbaba en el silencio.

— Por dios querida, si al menos vas a dormirte, usa tu magia y tu especialidad en transfiguración para cambiar esa silla a algo más cómodo, cariño.

Minerva lo había olvidado totalmente y terminó buscando su varita en el interior de su túnica verde brillante, para apuntar en dirección a la vieja silla y transformarlo en un sillón mullido con reposa pies y brazos.

— ¿Crees que despertará pronto, Poppy?

— Bueno cariño, dada la gravedad del asunto, no estoy segura. Podría suceder en cualquier momento o quizá hasta mañana. Tendremos que seguir esperando hasta averiguarlo.

La jefa de Gryffindor había retornado su cabeza en dirección a Snape en aquella camilla y había resoplado en silencio. Bueno, se venía una noche bastante larga y tenía que tratar de serenarse y mantenerse despierta lo más posible.

— Estaré afuera con Albus, avísame si Severus despierta. — había dicho Kinsgley en un tono suave, apenas colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la enfermera, que permanecía sentada junto a Severus en la camilla.

— Solo si me prometes que ni tú ni Albus, le atosigarán de preguntas que él no pueda o quiera responder.

El hombre había sonreído, mirándola con cierta indecisión en su semblante.

_Y yo soy el que le atosigará con preguntas, claro_. *se dijo con las cejas arqueadas, mientras Poppy no dejaba de examinarlo fijamente, con una expresión bastante maternal*.

— Prométeme que tú no harás lo mismo en cuanto despierte. — dijo el hombre, inclinándose para plantar un beso en su mejilla, mientras ella ignoraba totalmente su pedido.

Ella tenía derecho. Ella era la enfermera y Snape le debía muchas explicaciones. Iba a ser mejor que se cuidara de la enfermera de Hogwarts, puesto que iba a gritar como nunca.

El silencio reinó muy pronto y ambas mujeres se encontraron pensativas, sin mirarse la una a la otra.

La noche parecía ser larga y quizá ni siquiera tendrían una respuesta de su parte sino hasta el amanecer.

— Creo que deberíamos buscar algo para que coma, si despierta en algún momento. — puntualizó Minerva, mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo. Las contemplaba una y otra vez, aunque ya las había visto y reconocido de por vida.

— No creo que Severus quiera comer ahora, luego de que hayas cosido su estómago. Creo que necesitará tiempo para sanar. Quizá un poco de líquido le ayude, pero no demasiado.

— ¿Crees que Severus quiera morir y es por eso que no hizo nada al respecto? — tragó con fuerza, no quería imaginárselo aunque en su cabeza cabía dicha posibilidad.

La enfermera había negado con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

— No podría decírtelo con certeza. Pero si eso es lo que intenta, pues es un hombre estúpido solo por pensar en algo así.

Pero Minerva pensaba que quizá tenía una buena razón, quizá tenía más que solo una. Su vida era todo un caos, de eso estaba consciente.

— Se pondrá mejor, ya lo verás. Tan solo necesito escuchar su versión de los hechos y es entonces cuando comenzaré a sermonearlo tan fuerte, que deseará no haberlo hecho nunca. — la mujer a su lado había sonreído y Minerva con ella.

Poppy pensaba ponerse en pie justo cuando sintió que una de las piernas de Snape se contraía, se tensaban sus músculos. Y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor había notado que una de sus manos se movía, sus dedos se movían suavemente.

Estaba por despertar. Ambas se pusieron en pie, mientras Promfey se cruzaba de brazos y se preguntaba si debía esperar a que se diera cuenta de sus alrededores, antes de avasallarlo con preguntas de todo tipo.

Pensó que primero lo primero. Dejarle reconocer y luego ahorcarlo por semejante idea estúpida y sin sentido.

Los ojos de Severus Snape se abrieron por fin y tras eso vino una pequeña mueca de dolor, al darse cuenta de las velas a su alrededor y la incluso poca luz, que molestaba sus ojos que recordaban estar en medio de un pasillo en el comedor. A oscuras.

— ¿Dón... dónde estoy? — susurró de pronto y la enfermera se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse y no gritarle antes de darle un poco de espacio para que pudiera respirar. — ¿La enfermería?

_Merlín, ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso? ¡Oh no! Oh demonios...¡no!_

El rostro de sorpresa de Snape le dio entender a Poppy Promfey, que recordaba todo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Miner...Minerva? ¿Poppy? No me digan que...

— Sí, Severus. Bienvenido a la tierra una vez más. Estás en Hogwarts, tu nombre es Severus Snape y tienes treinta y ocho años de edad. ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, quizá lo pongas en duda puesto que has estado actuando como un niño.

— Muy gracioso, Poppy. Por supuesto sé quién diablos soy. — eso dijo el hombre tratando de sentarse en la cama. Y sin embargo la enfermera lo había devuelto a ella con una de sus manos posada sobre su pecho.

— Me alegro de que lo sepas, tenía ciertas dudas. Ahora te quedarás allí por un buen rato, quizá un par de días o semanas. No lo sé, el castigo que yo considere adecuado por tu descuido.

El rostro pálido como la leche de Snape, se había tornado rojizo en cuanto un rubor cruzó sus mejillas. Había negado con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras Poppy insistía con la suya.

— No, ¡no puedes tenerme aquí encerrado! Mira... ya me siento mucho mejor y solo necesito ir a dormir un poco, descansar. De verdad te lo agradezco por ayudarme pero...

— Sí, Severus. Lo que necesitas es otra de esas siestas que acabas de hacer. ¡3 horas inconsciente y te atreves a decirme la diferencia entre una siesta y algo como eso! ¿Qué crees que haces? Soy una medi-bruja y reconozco bien los síntomas y puedo enlistarte todos los que tienes. ¡No estarías vivo si Minerva no te hubiese encontrado a mitad del hall y hubiese cargado con tu cuerpo hasta aquí, suturado esa enorme herida en tu vientre y si no te hubiese cuidado como lo ha estado haciendo!

Severus de inmediato había girado su rostro para observar a Minerva a un lado de él. Parecía afligida y de inmediato retornó la vista en dirección a la enfermera.

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Fue un día largo y estuve un poco ocupado, olvidé limpiar y cerrar la herida. No lo sé, entre una cosa y otra me distraje y olvidé el dolor, creí que nada sucedería.

— ¡Ese es el problema, Severus! No lo entiendes. Por supuesto que olvidaste el dolor, estás acostumbrado a hacer estupideces como esas y tomar miles de pociones para calmarte. Tu piel ya ni siquiera es capaz de sanarse por sí sola y se ha arrugado por completo en las zonas aledañas a las heridas. Mira tus ojos, esas bolsas bajo tus párpados, eso es sinónimo de que no duermes. Las maldiciones te consumen, mira las puntas negras de tus dedos. Tienes pesadillas, lo sé, eres todo el caso que describe el libro. Te has hecho adicto a las medicinas y tu cuerpo pide a gritos un poco de descanso. Y comida, sobretodo eso.

El profesor Snape se sintió abochornado de inmediato, de que la enfermera lo estudiara como si fuera un libro. A todas estas, ¿por qué ella sabía tanto de su persona? ¿Es que acaso había hablado de más? Odiaba que lo vieran de esa forma, con lástima.

— Deja de verme de esa forma, Minerva. No hace falta.

— Oh no, no te descargues con ella jovencito. Ha estado sentada allí durante esas tres horas y no ha querido siquiera irse a dormir, sin saber si estabas bien.

— Pues no lo necesito. Tampoco tiene que sentir que es mi madre y que debe permanecer allí hasta que me sienta mejor. Tú tampoco, Poppy. Soy un hombre adulto.

— ¡Entonces actúa como tal! — dijo la enfermera y de inmediato, Snape, se encogió en aquella cama. De la sorpresa que le había dado.

— Tranquila, Poppy. — dijo Minerva en un tono apaciguador y Snape inspiró pesadamente. Ni loco pensaba pasar todo el semestre metido en la enfermería,

_De ninguna manera me tendrán aquí encerrado. ¡No lo permitiré! Ya estoy bien y creo que puedo manejar este asunto a mi modo y yo solo._

— Sé lo que estás pensando y no, Severus. No te irás de aquí, así tenga que encantar la cama para que de ella broten brazos mágicos y te aten a ella. ¿De acuerdo? El director me dará estrictas órdenes de que te quedes bajo mi cuidado y no tienes otra alternativa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él quiere eso? ¡Soy la mano derecha de Albus y me necesita!

— Para eso tiene a Minerva y estará de acuerdo en cuanto le describa todos y cada uno de los síntomas que tienes. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres apostar?

Severus había refunfuñado para sí mismo, mientras la enfermera sonreía triunfante. Claro que todos le temían a Poppy Promfey y nada podría detenerla hasta conseguir lo que quería. Estaba en problemas puesto que hablar con Albus era como hablar con una pared.

Ambos estarían de acuerdo y entonces se quedaría hasta cumplir los cincuenta años.

— Y ahora quiero que te tomes esta pócima. Minerva cosió tus heridas pero no quiero que aún haya bacterias proliferando en tu estómago. Está muy delicado y quiero que lo limpies completamente con esto.

— ¿Un desparasitante? — dijo tomando un pequeño frasco con un líquido marrón de aspecto arenoso. — esto se usa con los niños, no conmigo.

— Haz de cuentas que eres un niño y lo tomarás. Además tendrás que tomar estos. Un relajante muscular pero luego de que te hayas bebido ese primero. — señaló en la mesa junto a él.

— ¿Para qué quiero eso?

— Ya que no puedes comer porque te hemos cosido el estómago, tienes que ingerir un poco de azúcares y proteínas envasadas en esta bebida energética, para aguantar ambas medicinas. Y descuida, no son adictivas. Son preparadas especialmente por importantes sanadores de San Mungo y ellos me han confirmado que no causan ese tipo de problemas. Y si no me haces caso, te enviaré con ellos y allí te tendrán durante años.

Severus continuó refunfuñando, mientras Poppy destapaba uno de los frascos de cristal y acercaba una cuchara hasta verter un poco de líquido en ella. Se había acomodado en la cama y observaba a Snape. Sin pestañear siquiera.

Pero el hombre se rehusaba.

— Severus, abre la boca.

— No me harás tomarme eso, ni se te ocurra. No necesito de eso, comeré en cuanto me sienta mejor y entonces volveré a mi maldita rutina.

— No me hagas que te trate como un niño y haga sonidos de trenes, para que abras la boca. Ahora abre la boca y toma la poción.

Pero Snape mantenía la boca cerrada y apartaba la cabeza cada vez que la enfermera trataba de hacérselo tragar. Antes de que perdiera la paciencia, respiró con calma y llamó a su paz interior, para que le diera un consejo y no matarlo allí mismo.

— Si no lo haces, voy a quitar las sábanas y cobijas, te voy a desvestir frente a Minerva y todos estos niños, y te pondré las pijamas yo misma. ¿De acuerdo?

Snape se había sonrojado de pronto, incómodo mientras la jefa de Gryffindor miraba intuitivamente en dirección a sus piernas.

— ¡No es justo yo...! — pero había guardado silencio, la enfermera le había metido la cuchara en la boca, a último minuto. Había tragado aquel líquido y se había cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica. Tenía suerte de que era un hombre pacífico o la hubiese hechizado allí mismo por lo que había hecho.

Pero seguía con deseos de hacerlo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la enfermera colocaba el dorso de su mano sobre su cabeza y miraba su temperatura.

— Estoy bien, ya basta Poppy.

— Toma, Min. Mide su temperatura con esto y si no coopera, ponlo bajo su axila. Y si aún no quiere cooperar, entonces le bajas los pantalones y lo pones en el recto. ¿De acuerdo?

Snape volvió a sonrojarse y Minerva asintió en silencio, de forma bastante profesional aunque el profesor de pociones estuviera abochornado en su presencia. Nada podía ser peor que eso. Y Minerva McGonagall sostenía el termómetro frente a él, pero Snape se negaba a abrir la boca. La mujer se había acomodado las gafas sobre la nariz y había inspirado en silencio.

— Ya oíste a Poppy, Severus. No querrás que te baje los pantalones frente a todos estos niños.

— Como si yo fuera a dejarla.

— ¡Te oi, Severus Snape! — dijo la mujer, unas camas más allá, checando a un par de niños. Algunos al ver a Snape dentro de la enfermería o al menos escuchar su voz, temblaban de miedo aunque la enfermera les dijera que solo era un niño más en un cuerpo de adulto y que todo estaba bien.

Nadie se creía esa historia. Snape daba miedo con su presencia y aunque siquiera dijera una palabra. Con solo verlo era suficiente.

— Severus haz lo que te digo o voy a poner este termómetro bajo tu axila.

El hombre la había mirado desafiante y antes de que pudiera quitárselo de las manos, Minerva había podido apartarse de su radio de alcance y meterlo en su boca en cuanto éste se había descuidado lo suficiente.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, con el termómetro en la boca.

— Deja de hacer trampa y ponlo bajo tu lengua, Severus. Solo tratamos de ayudarte.

— Esgtoy herigdo, nog enfgermo. — había murmurado con el termómetro en la boca y Minerva había negado con la cabeza, colocándose un dedo en ella para pedir silencio.

— No hables con el termómetro en la boca. No medirá bien la temperatura y podría romperse. Quédate quieto.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, algo que ella consideró difícil e imposible para la viperina lengua de alguien como Snape, tomó el termómetro de su boca y lo miró de soslayo.

— Al menos déjame mirar a mí, mi propia temperatura.

— ¿Para que digas que nada sucede y empieces a bajarlo con tus manos? No gracias, sé hacerlo muy bien. Ya no eres un niño, madura y deja de actuar como uno.

Eso había dolido.

_Gracias, Minerva. Pensaba que eras mi amiga, pero veo que estás de parte de Albus y los demás._

— ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón. Si cooperaras sería más fácil de llevar, pero a veces eres toda una calamidad.

— ¡Pues nadie te pide que me cuides! Y si quieres puedes irte.

La mujer había parpadeado confundida, asintiendo en silencio y poniendo el termómetro sobre una vieja charola de plata y cruzándose de brazos en la cama, sentada a un lado.

— ¿Y qué hiciste cuando fuiste a verme en el hospital? Te quedaste hasta que me recuperé, ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque Albus habría odiado el perder a su profesora favorita. Su querida Minerva. Tenía que asegurarme. Nada más. ¿Por qué a él le iba a molestar que yo muriera o algo parecido? Solo le importas tú y nada más. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Seguro me echaba la culpa de todo a mí.

¡Sinceramente no podía creerlo!


	3. Chapter 3

**hyugaharuka: **Seguro. Aquí te dejo más.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Hablar no debería ser tan difícil.

Aunque le dijeran que era por su bien, Severus seguía refunfuñando en cuanto la enfermera se daba la vuelta y aunque intentaba levantarse de la cama, ella parecía tener ojos en su espalda, puesto que siempre lo cachaba caminando a un par de centímetros de la cama.

Algunos niños reían mientras Poppy lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y lo regresaba a la cama diciendo: _"¡A la cama jovencito, tienes que descansar!"_ No podía resultar más bochornoso y aunque los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y su usual aspecto intimidante, parecía que eso no los asustaba y continuaban riéndose.

— Muy bien, tu fiebre se debe a que en verdad tu herida terminó infectándose y será mejor que vigilemos eso o podría ponerse muy mal.

— ¿Tienes que decirlo tan alto, Poppy? No necesito que media escuela sepa lo que hago y en verdad, necesito ir al baño. Al menos puedo ir por mí mismo sin que tengas que verme hacer... ya sabes...

— Si quieres puedo acompañarte, Severus muchacho. — había dicho Albus a un lado y el hombre había brincado en la cama, sobresaltado.

_¿De dónde demonios has salido? ¿Y te has vuelto loco? ¡Yo puedo orinar solo y no necesito que me vigilen!_

— No gracias, Albus. Aún creo que puedo hacer esas necesidades yo solo.

El anciano director había sonreído mientras Moody hacía sonar el suelo de piedra con su largo bastón y Snape rodaba la vista en otra dirección. Sabía qué venía con ello y no estaba dispuesto a soportar más sermones de ningún tipo. Y mucho menos de un hombre que bebía de un tarro misterioso y cuyo ojo mágico no dejaba de despegarle la vista, de forma acusadora.

— Ha sido una buena idea el asustar a Minerva y a Poppy de muerte, Severus. Ya estás algo grande para andar descuidándote de esa forma, no puedo creerlo de una persona como tú que habla de las debilidades de los otros y lo prescindibles que pueden llegar a ser en la orden del fénix. ¿Quieres que prescindamos de ti?

— Claro, como si pudieran.

Y Moody había vuelto a dejar caer su bastón para que este golpeara el suelo de piedra. Snape rehuyó de aquel ojo mágico que parecía seguirlo a todas partes aunque Moody no lo hiciera.

— Claro que podremos, si te mueres por supuesto. Algo se nos ocurrirá, será duro pero claro que podemos y lo haremos. No creas que te lloraremos eternamente, tenemos que avanzar.

El profesor de pociones lo había mirado de manera desafiante mientras Alastor no insistía en su argumento. Antes de que contestara, Kingsley se interpuso entre ambos hombres, con las manos sobre los hombros de la enfermera presente y trató de calmar los ánimos.

— Ya ya, Moody. Al menos estamos a tiempo y podemos corregir el asunto. Si quisieras, acompáñame al pasillo a hablar con Minerva y volveremos en un momento. Creo que Albus y Severus tienen que hablar y ello no nos compete a nosotros dos.

El hombre había asentido, rindiéndose al final y caminando tras Kingsley hasta la puerta de salida. Poppy había comenzado a correr las cortinas de aquella cama para que nadie pudiera verlos y había alzado su varita frente a ellos.

— Trata de no cansarlo mucho y sobresaltarlo, Albus. ¿De acuerdo? Colocaré un hechizo silenciador, para que solo ustedes se escuchen a sí mismos.

— Gracias, Poppy. Y quiero que sepas que hoy te ves radiante.

— Ja ja, muy gracioso Albus. No te pases de listo. Los únicos cumplidos que escucho que suenan así, son los de Kingsley cuando sabe que ha metido la pata y así suenas tú justo ahora. Así que te recomiendo que ni lo intentes.

Albus había vuelto a sonreír mientras ella desaparecía tras las cortinas y susurraba el hechizo, apuntándolas suavemente con su varita. Luego de ello, Severus Snape se había cruzado de brazos y con una inspiración honda, se preparaba para escuchar qué tonterías tenía que decir, el director de Hogwarts.

— Lo siento, Severus. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía y creo que me he sobrepasado al exigirte tanto. Supuse que resistirías pero creo que me he equivocado.

— Tampoco necesito que me tengas compasión. Con Poppy y Minerva tengo suficiente.

— Deberías sentirte bien, tienes a dos mujeres cuidándote. Y Kingsley normalmente no consigue tanta atención. — Snape había arqueado una ceja y el hombre había alzado una de sus manos a modo de disculpa. Sin dejar de sonreír.

_Debes estar bromeando. Lo último que necesito es ser el caso de caridad de alguien como Minerva McGonagall. Que me diga a qué hora debo acostarme a dormir y qué debo o no debo comer._

— A lo que me refiero es que no debí poner tanto peso en tus manos, sin pensar que Tom haría lo mismo del otro lado. Creo que Poppy tiene razón y te haría bien el quedarte y descansar. Al menos hasta que estés recuperado y puedas ejercer tus labores diarias.

— ¡Estoy recuperado! No necesito quedarme.

— Me entristece la forma en la que niegas los problemas tan evidentes. He estado preguntando a tus estudiantes y la señorita Parkinson dice que a veces estás en tu despacho sin cenar, que no sales de allí y tampoco duermes mucho. Que se te ve cansado en clases y en las lecciones privadas. Si ella lo dice, ¿para ti significa que miente?

El jefe de Slytherin permaneció en silencio mientras Albus no insistía en sus palabras y palmeaba una de sus piernas en la cama. Claro que no mentía, pero no se iba a mostrar como el débil. Nunca, ni aunque estuviera muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero en aquel momento sentía una desagradable presión en la parte baja de su estómago y aunque quería ponerse en pie, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

— Albus... — se las arregló para hablar, tragando las incontenibles náuseas que sentía y cerrando los ojos a último minuto puesto que no podía ni siquiera enfocar la vista. — Necesito que...

El anciano director de Hogwarts, permaneció en silencio mientras Snape trataba de explicarse.

— Necesito tu ayuda...

Odiaba decir esas palabras, pero era cierto. Tenía que llegar al baño, tenía que vomitar o de lo contrario el dolor nunca cedería y no se lo pediría a Poppy, ni aunque tuviera que morir en aquella camilla. Una cuestión de hombres, no de mujeres.

Aunque Albus no fuese precisamente el hombre indicado. O un hombre cualquiera, dudaba que hasta fuese eso. Un hombre.

Y éste había asentido mientras Snape apoyaba una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y trataba de ponerse en pie. Se sentía como si todo el equipo de su casa, le hubiese caído encima en uno de sus partidos. Tenía que llegar pronto, no podía resistirlo.

Pronto la cortina se había corrido rápidamente y Albus prácticamente arrastraba al profesor de pociones hasta el baño junto al despacho de la enfermera.

Empujó la puerta mientras Severus trataba de sostenerse. Todo el piso temblaba a su alrededor y veía colores que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera estaban en el ambiente. Al entrar al baño, soltó el brazo del director y anduvo a rastras hasta el inodoro.

Se quedó quieto tan solo mirando la cerámica blanca de aquel baño y tratando de sostenerse de la fontanería.

Aquella terrible sensación de que iba a dejar sus tripas dentro de aquel inodoro. Odiaba la maldición cruciatus, imperius, cualquier cosa de magia negra que pudiera enfermarlo de esa forma.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Severus?

— ¿Crees que me siento bien, Albus? — respondió el segundo, atragantándose de inmediato. Y antes de que el director contestara a su pregunta, Severus había comenzado a vomitar. parecía no tener mucho en el estómago desde la noche anterior y solo había un desagradable revoltillo de bilis, sangre y otras cosas sin identificar.

El ruido en el baño, había dejado atónita a la enfermera. Se hizo paso entre aquel minúsculo baño, tan solo mirando desde la puerta.

Con un rostro de haber visto a un fantasma.

— ¡Oh Merlín santísimo, Severus! Ven, vamos a la cama. Pronto.

Snape no dijo nada, ni aunque quisiera. Seguía sosteniéndose el estómago y sentía que una parte de sí se había quedado en aquel baño. Con Albus Dumbledore, Poppy pudo tenderlo de regreso en la cama. Parecía que en vez de mejorar como aseguraba que se sentía, solo empeoraba.

— ¿Hay algo que aún no nos has dicho, Severus? — preguntó la enfermera y Snape negó con la cabeza. Albus había fruncido el ceño de repente. Los síntomas eran claros.

— Vamos, Severus muchacho. Di la verdad o Poppy jamás te dejará ir y creo que yo tampoco.

— Oh no, Albus. De aquí no sale y si no coopera, pues nunca lo hará.

— ¡Está bien de acuerdo, les diré! — dijo hastiado y rodando la vista en dirección a la cómoda junto a la cama. Cualquier cosa que mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

_Mejor hablar para salir de esta situación. No pienso morir aquí dentro._

— Todo esto es más que solo maldiciones. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Severus?

El profesor de pociones meditó los acontecimientos. Muchas cosas habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida y la verdad, los síntomas eran acumulados por la falta de cuidado que había tenido con su magia negra, con los hechizos que daba y recibía. Se había creído invencible, pero la magia le facturaba caro.

— Es tu magia, Severus. Te consume y como has pasado tiempo dentro, sin haberla utilizado en nada, parece que ella busca una forma de salirse. Así es la magia negra, te convierte en alguien totalmente diferente. Si para esta fecha no has matado a nadie, ella lo hará por ti. La magia parece tener vida propia y se alimenta con nuestras acciones y sentimientos.

— ¿Y cuál es tu recomendación, Poppy? ¿Que salga y mate a alguien, para saciar su apetito?

La mujer había parpadeado sorprendida y luego había negado con la cabeza. Albus se había llevado una de sus manos hasta la quijada y había meditado al respecto. Solo conocía una cura para una situación como esa. La única cosa que contrarrestaba a la magia negra y podía domarla.

— Magia blanca.

— ¿Qué cosa, Albus? — preguntó Poppy, dándose la vuelta para encararlo a su lado.

— La única cosa que puede hacer que Severus se recupere, la magia blanca. Estar en contacto con ella, rodearse de su influencia.

— ¿Y qué sugieres entonces, Albus? — preguntó Snape seriamente. — ¿Decirle al señor tenebroso que no puedo hacer más magia negra, porque me está matando y así se me ha prescrito?

— No. Poppy podría tenerte aquí y cuidarte hasta que expulses toda esa negatividad que tienes dentro de ti, pero podría ser un proceso muy largo. La magia siempre busca la salida en nuestros cuerpos y tenerla por mucho tiempo, alimentándose de nuestras emociones y nuestros temores, solo hace que nos lastime. Por eso Tom nunca puede vencer la pureza de alguien como Harry, aunque trate de acercársele. La pureza de la luz, siempre vence a la oscuridad.

— Gracias por la lección filosófica, pero no veo la forma de ayudarme con ello. Sin ofender, Poppy, no creo que sepas tanto de eso como para ayudarme.

— Yo no estaba pensando en Poppy, Severus. No, ella es una gran bruja y su trabajo será cuidarte y contrarrestar sus efectos. Pero en verdad, la única persona que puede ayudarte es...

_Y dirá "la magia blanca y dulce de Potter" y estaré jodido. Condenado._

— Minerva. No sé por qué, pero creo que ella puede ayudarte. Por supuesto que no pondré a ningún alumno bajo ese riesgo. Las etapas de un problema como este, pueden asustar a cualquier niño. Solo alguien como ella podría hacerlo, confío en ella.

— ¿Y qué se supone que ella hará por mí? Aparte de tenerme lástima y mirarme como si fuera a morir mañana.

— Ella sabrá qué hacer. Sabrá sanarte. Aunque primero tenemos que empezar desde adentro, Severus. Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

— No.

— Lo verás muy pronto.

Bien, ahora estaba más que jodido. Y bajo el cuidado de Minerva que no era por ofender, pero que dudaba que entendiera en qué la estaban metiendo. No era tonto, había visto a muchos consumirse bajo la magia negra y sucumbir ante su poder. Esperaba librarse de eso, pero parecía que la hora le había llegado y no tenía más opción que resignarse.

¡Ni locos si creían que se iba a resignar! Él podía salvarse solo.

— Poppy, ¿podrías buscar a Minerva y avisarle que hay algo importante que quiero discutir con ella? Gracias.

La enfermera asintió mientras colocaba una charola de pociones a un lado y suspiraba en silencio.

— Asegúrate de que tome algunos líquidos y de que permanezca en la cama. ¿De acuerdo?

Albus había asentido en silencio y la mujer había desaparecido tras las cortinas. Minutos más tardes solo se escuchó la puerta de aquella sala, cerrándose con un chirrido molesto. Snape había ladeado la cabeza para mirar al director, mientras trataba de no marearse.

— ¿Y tú crees que Minerva querrá sacrificar su tiempo, ayudándome a sanar?

— Bueno, estoy plenamente seguro de que ella te ayudará.

— Porque no tiene otra opción y porque siente lástima por mí. No se resistirá, lo sé.

— ¿Lo ves? Es toda esa magia que habla por ti, no eres tú. Te sientes el caso de caridad de los demás y que todos te subestiman, ¿sientes que debes demostrarnos algo?

_Estúpido anciano_. No contestó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el director sonreía suavemente. Casi de forma paternal. El profesor de pociones había cerrado sus ojos por unos minutos para pensar, pero eso no le detuvo de continuar hablando.

— ¿Y si todo este asunto fracasa, entonces seré libre de hacer lo que me plazca?

— Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien. Pero dime, Severus, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que entregaste tu alma a la magia negra, a cambio de un poder que no necesitabas?

— No lo sé. Cuando era niño me gustaba, pero no sé cuándo diablos comencé a hacer eso. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? He hecho tantos conjuros como esos que ya no puedo recordarlo.

— Incluso inventaste tus propias maldiciones, ¿no es cierto?

— Pues sí, todos lo hacían. Estaba de moda en aquel entonces y por qué iba a quedarme atrás.

La enfermera había regresado pronto y Minerva caminaba tras ella. Severus trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero su estómago continuaba dividido en dos. No podía sentir ningún órgano, sentía que sus partes flotaban en su interior. Estaba exhausto y sus voces retumbaban como abejorros en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede, Albus? Poppy dijo que tenías que decirme algo importante.

— Así es, Minerva. Creo que tú podrías ayudarnos con Severus.

La mujer se mantuvo adusta en su lugar y asintió, pidiéndole al director que prosiguiera.

— Severus necesita descansar, necesita recuperarse. Me temo que su magia negra ha comenzado a consumirlo y estoy seguro de que una vez que sane, algunos síntomas visibles van a desaparecer. — nadie captó lo que había querido decir, pero el director continuó. — es por ello que creo que tú serías la indicada para ayudarle en este largo proceso. Si bien Severus necesita mucho reposo, no podemos tenerlo siempre aquí dentro. Creo que por unos días más, mientras recupera sus energías para moverse y comer un poco. Pero luego vendrá el trabajo más complicado y es allí donde requeriré tu asistencia.

— Qué debo hacer.

— La magia negra de Severus, busca una salida. Está acostumbrada a encontrar víctimas con las que alimentarse y desde que Severus es solo un espía, la magia negra que practica, encontró a su próxima víctima. A sí mismo. Es por ello que creo que tú podrías curarlo. Tu magia podría sanar la suya y en algún momento, devolver todo a su estado original. Limpiar su alma.

_¿Alma? Si eso siquiera existe. _*Se dijo el profesor de pociones*

— ¿Y cómo haré algo como eso? — replicó la jefa de Gryffindor, confundida. Como si Snape fuese a dejarse ayudar por alguien como ella.

— Ya pensaremos en algo, pero por ahora creo que estaría bien si los dos conversan un poco y tratan de olvidar el asunto. Creo que estará bien para empezar.

Sabía que Albus tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero no estaba segura de saber cómo podía ayudarlo. No le gustaba que el director le diera mensajes tan enigmáticos y que esperara que ella pudiera resolverlo por sí misma. Como si eso fuera posible.

No con alguien como Snape de por medio.

— Yo no quiero conversar, yo quiero salir de aquí. — dijo el hombre, tratando de sentarse en la cama. Al momento en el que lo hizo, la enfermera había caminado hasta él, tocando su frente con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Estás hirviendo, muchacho! Bueno, ya es hora de las pijamas así que...

— ¿Te volviste loca, Poppy? Apenas y puedo sentarme en la cama, ¿cómo esperas que me ponga las pijamas?

— Minerva... ayúdalo.

Snape había negado con la cabeza, mientras ella le entregaba las piajamas a la jefa de Gryffindor y ella permanecía de pie junto a Snape, sin saber qué hacer.

— Vamos, Severus, extiende tus brazos hacia arriba y ella te pondrá la parte superior. ¡No seas tímido, no hay ni una sola chica aquí. O al menos además de nosotras!

Ni muerto se iba a dejar tocar y mucho menos, desvestir frente a nadie. Aunque fuesen sus compañeros de trabajo, se conocieran durante años. No se iba a desvestir frente a Minerva McGonagall.

— Oh vamos, si allí no hay nada que ya no hubiésemos visto. ¿No es así, Min? Ella estuvo casada por un par de años y yo intento mantener una relación con Kingsley. Y sí, Severus, hacemos eso que te imaginas. Así que no pongas esa cara y colabora.

Lo que necesitaba. Se sonrojó como un nabo y desvió la vista. No quería saber nada sobre las experiencias sexuales de la enfermera y mucho menos de alguien como Minerva.

— No necesitabas decir eso. — dijo, enfadado, mientras alzaba los brazos apenas un poco.

— ¡Todo, Severus! ¡Alza los brazos!

Y Minerva había comenzado a pasar su camisa de diario por sobre sus hombros, mientras Severus trataba de hablar bajo sus movimientos.

— Cállate y espera a que termine.

Se había quedado desnudo del torso hacia arriba y temblaba, lleno de escalofríos, tratando de cubrirse de las miradas atentas. Minerva parecía concentrada en una larga cicatriz, cerca de su pezón derecho.

— Bien, luego los pantalones.

_¡No!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Se los agradeceré.**

**¡Galletas para todos los lectores!**

* * *

_Capítulo 4:_ Pesadillas.

Minerva se había quedado sentada a un lado de la cama, durante los últimos dos días después de saber la cruel verdad tras el comportamiento de Snape. Tenía sentido luego de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de los años. La magia negra parecía ser su peor enemigo.

Pero no tomaba en cuenta otras razones para aquel decadente estado de salud. Quizá Snape solo quería morir y ella no podría detenerlo. Supuso que bajo el uso de la magia negra como arma y excusa, había un deprimente pasado que servía para _"justificar"_ lo que intentaba hacer.

Aunque nada era capaz de justificar algo. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Y allí había permanecido mientras él parecía dormir durante aquella tarde lluviosa. Había apilado un par de revistas de pociones en la actualidad y el profeta, modestamente doblado a un lado. Se la había pasado los tres cuartos de hora, tan solo doblando las esquinas de aquel periódico.

Meticulosamente, como solía ser ella. ¿Por qué prestaba tanta atención al orden y a la limpieza? Era toda una maniática en ello y quizá por ende era que todos le temían y por lo cuál, permanecía _"sola"_.

No estando en busca de una pareja en dado caso, sentía que no hacía muchos amigos. Quizá Severus era una de esas amistades fortuitas que ni idea tenía de por qué había surgido ni cómo había resistido durante años.

Por eso le preocupaba tanto que no estuviera bien.

Y mientras esperaba por su despertar, Minerva escuchó que murmuraba algo desde la comisura de su labio. Algo que no podía entender con claridad, pero que parecía ser una pesadilla por el sudor entre sus manos y el esfuerzo que hacía, sosteniendo las sábanas bajo ellas.

_No, aléjense..._

*Y Lily Evans se fue por tu incompetencia, por tu falta de tacto. ¿Por qué iba a amar a un feo insecto como tú. Potter tenía todo lo que tú no*

_Yo la amaba con locura y él me la arrebató, ahora quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece._

*¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? Ella está muerta y fue tu culpa. Tú la delataste al señor tenebroso, tú le contaste la profecía y Peter Pettigrew hizo lo que debía hacer para salvar su pellejo.*

_¡No sabes lo que dices!_

*Acéptalo, eres todo un fracasado y todos los que dicen querer cuidarte y hacerte sentir bien, solo te tienen lástima y quieren verte retorcer del dolor. Eso es lo que quieren.*

— ¡Ya basta! — McGonagall se había sobresaltado ante el grito que Snape había dejado escapar, aún mientras dormía. Se había inclinado, nerviosa, hasta estar a un par de centímetros de él y lo había contemplado en silencio. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía.

*¿Crees que alguien como Minerva McGonagall, perdería su tiempo en ayudarte? Ella solo lo hace por obligación. Quiere salir de todo esto con rapidez, quiere acabar con ello y de una vez sentirse libre. ¿Por qué no le das el gusto y mueres de una vez?*

_¡No! Minerva no es así... ella, ella es mi **amiga**!_

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza... ahora! — había dicho Snape y la mujer se había sobresaltado aún más pero sin embargo no había dejado su posición.

*Tu amiga que te mira con lástima*

_¡Guarda silencio... guarda silencio!_

*Sabes que es cierto. Alastor Moody ya lo dijo. Eres reemplazable y todos esperan que eso suceda. Incluso el señor tenebroso. Él no te necesita, solo te usa como carnada para peces más gordos. Para algo que valga la pena.*

_¡No eres real, ya te he oído antes. Eres solo una maldita voz en mi cabeza, producida por la magia!_

*¿Realmente lo soy?*

— ¡Basta! — eso había dicho el hombre y había abierto los ojos de golpe. Inconscientemente había alzado una de sus manos como si luchara contra algo invisible y había abofeteado a Minerva quien estaba a un palmo de su rostro.

Había sido un accidente y le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de ello.

La mujer se había llevado una mano a su mejilla derecha, sorprendida ante aquel incidente. Severus se había llevado ambas manos hasta cubrirse el rostro con ellas y apenas podía escuchar su voz bajo ellas.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Minerva. — dijo al final y ella solo sonrió, aunque le temblaban las manos y aún podía sentir el calor del roce de su mano contra su mejilla.

— Está bien, Severus. Todo está bien. Fue un accidente.

El hombre por fin comenzó a descubrirse el rostro y miró directamente a sus ojos por un rato. La voz en su cabeza no podía tener razón. Estaba comenzando a enloquecer y si Poppy se enteraba que había dejado de dormir porque escuchaba a algo o a alguien hablar en su cabeza, definitivamente iba a enviarlo a un sanatorio mental. Y allí se iba a quedar por siempre.

— ¿Te he golpeado muy fuerte? — preguntó mientras la mujer tomaba las gafas en la cama, que habían rodado tras el impacto. La jefa de la casa Gryffindor había negado con la cabeza, cubriéndose la mejilla herida.

— Hay que agradecer que Poppy no estaba aquí para ver eso o considérate paciente potencial para permanecer en San Mungo, toda tu vida.

¿Dónde estaba la enfermera?

— ¿Dónde está Poppy?

— Salió a dar una vuelta con Kingsley, por el castillo. Parecía que tenían que hablar de algo, pero no es mi asunto. A pesar que ambas seamos mujeres, su vida fuera de su trabajo, no es de mi incumbencia.

_Genial, me salvé de los chismes del Corazón de Bruja. Y a todas estas, con Poppy fuera de mi camino..._

Severus trató de ponerse en pie, mientras Minerva le observaba en silencio. Que ella supiera, ponerse de pie y caminar, era algo que Snape tenía prohibido hacer. Se aseguró de decírselo de inmediato.

— ¡Severus, alto! No puedes levantarte, aún no estás lo suficientemente descansado para ello.

— Claro que puedo ponerme en pie y caminar. Ahora que Poppy no está aquí, quizá pueda ir al baño sin que alguien tenga que cuidarme.

— No. Poppy me dio estrictas órdenes de vigilarte y eso es lo que haré. — dijo ella poniéndose en pie y deteniéndose a un lado del profesor de pociones. En cuanto intentó tomar su mano, Severus se separó de ella con un movimiento seco que le causó una gran jaqueca.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Minerva. Puedo hacer esto solo y muy bien. Mi madre me enseñó cómo ir al baño y creo que aún lo recuerdo!

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y observó que el jefe de Slytherin parecía decidido a caminar. Se había apoyado del dosel de la cama y de una forma u otra, luego de sentarse aparatosamente y arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama, comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

_¿Lo ven? No es tan difícil. Ya puedo pararme y me podré ir muy pronto. Bueno quizá estoy un poco mareado, pero creo que será por tanto tiempo en la cama._

Se quedó observando mientras él ponía sus pies en el suelo y lentamente comenzaba a erguirse hasta estar de pie. Se tambaleó por unos segundos, pero pudo estabilizarse a tiempo y daba pasos lentos, como una tortuga. Estaba progresando, feliz de ello.

_Probaré con el baño primero y luego intentaré escapar de esta pocilga._

Caminar nunca había resultado tan difícil e incómodo como en aquel preciso momento. Sus pies parecían tener grilletes y a cada paso que daba, se sostenía de un dosel de cama distinto. Se temía que muy pronto se quedaría sin algo con lo que sostenerse.

Y solo estaba una perpleja Minerva, mirándolo a lo lejos.

Odiaba pedir ayuda pero la necesitaba.

— Minerva... no te quedes allí parada y al menos ayúdame.

— Pero si tú no querías mi ayuda desde un principio.

— Solo ven de prisa y ayúdame.

La mujer inspiró aireada y caminó aprisa hasta detenerse a unos pocos metros entre las camas y el baño. Pese a lo lento que caminaba Snape, no le había tomado mucho el alcanzar el baño prácticamente. Tenía mucha determinación en conseguirlo.

_Por dios, este hombre me va a matar un día_ *pensó Minerva mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos y trataba de apoyar todo su peso en ella*.

— Se supone que deberías estar en la cama, tomándote el relajante muscular y las medicinas para la infección. No puedes caminar luego de lo que le pasó a tu estómago.

— ¿Y crees que luego de todas esas pócimas y brebajes, no tendré ganas de ir al baño?

Minerva no contestó mientras empujaba la puerta del baño y trataba de encender una luz para que Snape pudiera ver. Los truenos y la lluvia parecían incrementar con el paso de los minutos y apenas podía escuchar y ver, entre cada uno de los relámpagos que caían sobre el tejado.

Severus se separó de ella y caminó lentamente hacia la fontanería. Minerva se mantuvo allí de pie, mientras el profesor de pociones trataba de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Al conseguirlo, recordó que ella seguía allí y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

— Desde aquí puedo solo, gracias. No necesito que tengas que ver cómo hago esto.

La jefa de Gryffindor se sonrojó de inmediato y se apartó de la puerta.

— Lo siento... — dijo desde afuera. — si necesitas algo solo avísame... ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, como sea. — contestó Snape apoyando una de sus manos sobre la blanca cerámica y tratando de concentrarse en orinar sin desmayarse por el mareo que sentía y la terrible jaqueca.

_Al demonio... ¿por qué no me muero ya?_

Y mientras trataba de orinar, se dio cuenta de que ardía más de lo que recordaba. Miró en dirección al inodoro y se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba orinando. Además sangraba sin razón aparente.

— Genial... ¿y luego qué falta?

— ¿Sucede algo, Severus? Si Poppy regresa y te ve allí, nos matará a ambos.

— Ya casi termino, deja el drama. — contestó mientras hacía bajar el inodoro y trataba de acomodarse los pantalones. Descuidado por supuesto, dejando manchas de sangre por doquier.

Minerva miró dentro del baño, tentativamente. Parecía que Snape estaba listo, así que le extendió uno de sus brazos y él lo tomó a regañadientes. Trataba de caminar lo más aprisa que podía, pero Snape parecía un enorme peso muerto que tenía que cargar.

— Severus... ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

— Siempre me veo así, no hay mucha novedad. Quizá el hecho de que ahora me estoy muriendo.

— No digas tonterías...

Pero no estaba diciendo tonterías. Su visión periférica había comenzado a fallarle y la única cosa que podía ver, eran manchas negras. No distinguía colores y las voces comenzaban a hacerse suaves y distantes. Como un soplido que pasaba largo y lánguido.

De pronto todo había dejado de importar y Minerva había sentido que el peso muerto de Snape había aumentado. A tiempo se había dado la vuelta para darse cuenta de que Snape perdía el conocimiento y que estaba por caer al suelo junto con ella. Apenas pudo manejarse para no caer de forma aparatosa y despertar a los niños.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer al respecto?

Por verbo y gracia, Poppy entraba en la enfermería y trataba de sofocar su risa suave mientras Kinsgley le susurraba algo al oído. Al mirar hacia el frente, su sonrisa se apagó y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Minerva McGonagall estaba en el suelo, lejos de la cama donde se suponía que debía estar y sostenía la cabeza de Snape en sus piernas. Inconsciente.

Con su ayuda y la de Kingsley, pudieron colocarlo sobre la cama.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede, Minerva!? Se supone que no tenía que levantarse de la cama y lo ¡encuentro en el suelo, inconsciente y quién sabe diablos por qué!

— Cálmate mujer, seguro que ella tiene una explicación racional para esto.

— Severus quería ir al baño, dijo que tenía que ir y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Lo acompañé y lo esperé. De regreso, simplemente se desmayó.

— ¡Ese hombre no puede ni caminar! Está claro, mañana pondré una bacinica y hará lo que tenga que hacer en ella. Aunque se muera de vergüenza.

Y la jefa de Gryffindor había guardado silencio mientras la enfermera maldecía todo a su paso y el hombre iba detrás de ella, tratando de calmarla. A última instancia, McGonagall se había vuelto a sentar en la cama y pensaba tomar una de las revistas que había traído, cuando se dio cuenta de la sangre que reposaba sobre las mangas del profesor de pociones.

Pero qué podía ser aquello.

Revisó la herida que había cosido, levantando un poco las sábanas. No estaba allí y parecía no haber otra herida abierta en algún lugar. ¿De qué se trataba? Tenía que seguir buscando aunque Snape despertara y se diera cuenta de ello. Albus le había encomendado aquel trabajo y supuso que era por el bien de aquel hosco hombre en aquella cama.

Miró bajo su nuca, tanteando con sus dedos. Miró bajo sus brazos pero nada. Los únicos lugares que le quedaban eran sus piernas y bueno, otras cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance.

Se dedicó a mirar en ambas piernas, pero no había ninguna herida visible bajo aquellos pantalones negros. No venía de su boca puesto que lo habría notado y no parecía venir de su rostro. ¿Qué había de diferente en los últimos minutos?

Claro, Severus había ido al baño. Pero qué tenía que ver eso con la sangre en sus mangas.

Su mente hizo click de inmediato.

— ¡Oh Merlín! — exclamó y la enfermera que intentaba darle de beber una pócima crece- huesos a un niño de segundo año de Hufflepuff, se sobresaltó y aquella pócima se derramó sobre las sábanas. Se levantó de inmediato y se detuvo junto a McGonagall.

— ¿Qué sucede, Minerva?

— Cuando Severus fue al baño, todo estaba bien y sin embargo me encuentro con esta sangre en sus mangas. No tiene ninguna herida visible y ahora que lo pienso... ¿crees que haya sido por que...?

La enfermera meditó y compuso un rostro de total perplejidad. ¿Por qué alguien como Snape, sangraría al orinar? Eso no tenía sentido alguno.

— Pero ya hemos limpiado su estómago, no debería sangrar en cosas como esas. Eso quiere decir que el asunto es más fuerte de lo que creemos.

— Y además, no le digas que te he dicho esto Poppy, pero creo que Severus tiene pesadillas al dormir. Habla mientras duerme y parece discutir con algo o con alguien.

El caso era más serio de lo que se esperaba.

— Hablaré con Albus. Quédate con Severus y con Kingsley. Él se asegurará de que no se levante de nuevo. Es mejor que el director sepa con qué estamos tratando.

McGonagall asintió, mientras la mujer le dejaba las pociones a su pareja y caminaba aprisa en dirección a la salida de la enfermería. Kingsley había caminado hasta detenerse junto a la cama de Snape y alzar la vista en dirección a la profesora de transfiguración.

— Este asunto tiene a Poppy muy preocupada. Severus es como su hijo y si no lograra salvarlo, ella no sabría qué hacer consigo misma. Le tiene mucho afecto y esto le está afectando mucho.

— Lo sé. Si Severus tan solo escuchara lo que intentamos decirle. Que intentamos salvarlo.

Estaba medio despierto y podía escuchar vagamente lo que aquellas personas decían.

_¿Salvarme? ¿Por qué querrían salvarme? ¿Qué tengo yo de bueno que ellos puedan ver en mí? ¿Por qué quieren que viva después de todo lo que soy y he hecho?_

*Para seguir utilizándote como chivo expiatorio.*

_Calla...¡cállate!_

*Ellos no te aprecian, solo quieren verte sufrir.*

— ¡Cállate! — había exclamado de pronto y Minerva había brincado en su lugar. Se había levantado de aquella butaca que había transfigurado días atrás y se había sentado en la cama, colocando una mano sobre una de las manos de Snape. Tímidamente.

— Está bien, Severus. Todo está bien. Respira profundamente, todos estamos aquí a tu lado y nada va a sucederte. Te apreciamos y queremos que te recuperes pronto. Ignora todas esas voces que escuchas en tu cabeza, todos esos sueños que solo tratan de lastimarte, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos aquí presente y no vamos a abandonarte. Te lo prometo, pero tienes que creerme. — susurró la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa, acariciando su mano con la suya.

Pero Snape seguía retorciéndose en la cama y parecía ser una historia de nunca acabar. Minerva insistía, no se detendría hasta sentir que Snape se relajaba bajo su caricia.

— Todo está bien, no vamos a dejarte solo. Lucha, Severus. Lucha contra tus temores, lucha contra todas esas voces que dicen que no sirves, que eres solo carne muerta. Lucha... por favor.

*Carne muerta. Me gusta esa expresión. Ella no puede describirte mejor.*

_¡Ya basta!_

— ¡No!

— Severus, escúchame. Todo está bien, todo mejorará ya verás. No tienes por qué temer, estamos a tu lado y muy pronto acabará. Pero debes ser fuerte y sobreponerte a todos esos enemigos que te acechan. Tú puedes conseguirlo, tu magia es tan fuerte que lo lograrás. No esa magia negra, tu magia interior, esa que solías tener cuando eras un niño inocente, no luego de que te convirtieras en seguidor de Quien tú sabes. Eso no sirve de nada, deséchalo. Por favor... trata de luchar, trata de ser fuerte. Aunque sea... lucha por ti o si no quieres luchar por ti mismo porque crees que no vale la pena... hazlo por mí. Por favor.

_¿Por ella? Eso lo he escuchado bien... ¿por qué querría que luchara por ella?_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez, parpadeando para enfocar su vista. Minerva se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sin embargo no había dejado de sonreírse ni había soltado su mano.

— Minerva...

— Lo has hecho bien, Severus. No dejes que las voces en tu cabeza te digan qué hacer. Está bien, todos estamos aquí y nos preocupamos por ti. Pronto sanarás y todo volverá a la normalidad.

¿Y a qué precio?


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :)**

**Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Se los agradeceré y no les tomará mucho tiempo.**

**¡Galletas para todos los lectores!**

* * *

Capítulo 5_:_ Un mundo sin pociones, es un mundo mejor.

La situación de Severus Snape era todo un secreto en la escuela y ello significaba que todos ya lo sabían dentro del castillo y no dejaban de murmurarlo a sus espaldas. Severus Snape trataba de mantenerse cuerdo, de no dejar que aquellas voces dentro de su cabeza, le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer o decir. Mientras más rápido sanar, más rápido podría salir del castillo. Y todo estaba patas arriba, el curso recién comenzaba y recordaba que había hecho una promesa inquebrantable con la madre de su ahijado y no podía saber en qué diablos estaba aquel niño, si ni siquiera podía salir de aquella cama en la que estaba postrado.

Además de estar un poco dolido puesto que Draco no había ido a verlo en lo que iba de la primavera y podía decirse que aunque estuviera ocupado con aquella gran tarea, al menos podía darse el lujo de pasar a verlo por unos segundos y preguntarle si se sentía mejor.

En realidad se sentía abandonado, sentía que a nadie le importaba su bienestar. Alguno que otro de su casa había pasado, principalmente chicas con ramos enormes de flores.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Agradecía que al menos, Minerva traía una gran cantidad de libros y revistas para entretenerlo mientras estaba en aquella cama. No se trataba de que confiara en ella de un día para otro y creyera que estaba allí por la cliché frase que se repetía en su cabeza: _"se trata de la amistad"_.

No, quizá estaba allí por las razones equivocadas.

Odiaba esa mirada de tristeza y agonía, en cuanto tenía ese pequeño accidente que sangraba al hacer sus necesidades básicas (no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ambas mujeres lo habían deducido y lo habían desvestido bajo las sábanas. Trataba de cubrirse con sus manos, pero no se le escapaba el hecho de que sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel bulto entre sus piernas y al final de cuentas tuvo que dejarse revisar aquello... por la enfermera).

Odiaba que Poppy lo viera como su hijo.

— No me explico como Irma Pince dejó que sacaras todos esos libros de la biblioteca y de la sala de maestros. Se volverá loca tratando de apilarlos.

— Oh bueno, creo que solo trata de ayudar a la causa. Ernie, ¡bájate de esos libros en los que estás sentado! Muestra algo de respeto, Merlín santísimo.

Un jovencito rechoncho de Slytherin en su primer año, brincó de inmediato de aquella pila de libros y algunos resbalaron hasta el suelo, creando un sonido pesado e incómodo.

— Estos niños de ahora siquiera leen. Dime, Severus... ¿cómo te sientes?

Pero aún no había regresado de sus anteriores cavilaciones. Por ejemplo, ¿qué cosa estaba haciendo Draco, que era incapaz de visitarlo? A él, a quien le debía su vida y aquel que había estado protegiéndolo durante años y aplaudiendo sus estupideces...

— Creo que no estás con nosotros hoy, Severus. — dijo Minerva, tomando una de las revistas y sonriendo nerviosa en aquella larga butaca roja.

Con eso había regresado al mundo exterior.

— Estoy bien. — dijo a secas y bajó la vista en dirección a la mujer a un lado de él. — ¿En verdad Albus te usa como su Fluffy personal para que me vigiles?

— Bueno, digamos que tengo mucho tiempo libre mientras espero Alastor Moody. Hoy traerán a tu reemplazo en la materia, mientras permaneces aquí un par de días y luego...

_REEMPLAZO... ¿CÓMO QUE REEMPLAZO?_

Su garganta se había hecho añicos de pronto y no había podido responder de inmediato. Tragó con fuerza y respiró hondamente para prepararse y contestar todo lo que llevaba interiormente.

— ¿¡Cómo que reemplazo!? Nadie irá a mis mazmorras y tocará nada de lo que está allí. ¡Nadie! Prefiero que cierren la cátedra, antes de que alguien me reemplace.

Minerva había alzado la mirada de su lectura y se había encogido de hombros, llanamente.

— No es discutible Severus y lo sabes. Albus no dejará de impartir clases de pociones, solo porque te pongas celoso. Quizá se lo pida a Remus o a alguien más.

— ¡Como si ese lobo de quinta supiese algo de pociones! ¿Al menos revisaron su historial en mi materia, como para saber si es apto para ello?

La jefa de Gryffindor había cerrado la revista mensual de pociones que el Quisquilloso solía ofrecer y se había cruzado de brazos en aquella larga butaca roja, revestida de un terciopelo que aún con los años de aquella vieja silla que había sido usada para transfigurarse, seguía siendo muy suave.

— Es eso o Percy Weasley. Tú decides, bueno tú no lo decidirás. Lo decidirá Albus Dumbledore en favor de lo que mejor convenga para la escuela.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y pensaba refunfuñar cuando escuchó un alboroto fuera de la enfermería. Parecía que un par de niños gritaban y coreaban al unísono. Un cántico que desde donde estaba, no podía escuchar. Minerva se puso en pie con la intensión de recriminarles por su actitud y de recordarles que estaban en un entorno con gente enferma que esperaba sanar. Al menos de forma silenciosa y tranquila.

Nada de alborotos.

Al abrir la puerta, de hecho, Severus Snape pudo escuchar el por qué celebraban. Vagamente.

_— ¡No más pociones! ¡No más Snape!_

_¿Cómo que no más Snape? ¡Ya van a ver lo que **"no más Snape"** va a significar para todos ustedes!_

Minerva había cerrado la puerta tras ella, deteniéndose para mirar en dirección a los estudiantes y alzar uno de sus dedos en sinónimo de silencio.

— El profesor Snape se encuentra enfermo en estos momentos y creo que deberían mostrarle un poco de respeto. ¿No lo creen? Quizá él no sea el profesor más amable de esta institución, pero también merece que le brinden su respeto y esperen a que se recupere pronto. ¿No es así?

— ¿Y por qué esperaríamos algo así, profesora McGonagall? — dijo Ron con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. — ¿no ha visto cómo nos trata en sus clases? Me ha dicho tantos apodos que ya ni siquiera puedo contarlos con mis manos y creo que tampoco con mis veinte dedos.

— Bueno, acepto que el profesor Snape no es esa clase de persona a la que se le puede perdonar fácilmente, pero quizá si miran en su interior y encuentran un poco de compasión por él.

Los estudiantes se miraron, incrédulos y sin saber qué decir al respecto. La mujer había asentido en silencio y comenzaba a darse la vuelta para regresar a la enfermería, cuando abrió las puertas de par en par y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

— Severus... ¿qué haces fuera de la cama y en calzoncillos?

El profesor de pociones se quedó helado en un instante, mientras un par de niños en sus camas y algunos que estaban fuera, apuntaban sus miradas en su dirección. Un par de niñas habían dejado escapar una risilla mientras el profesor de pociones trataba de tomar una sábana en una cama aledaña y cubrirse con ella de inmediato.

Tanto Minerva como Severus Snape, se sonrojaron de inmediato.

— ¡Fuera, fuera niños! Aquí no hay nada que ver. — había dicho la profesora de transfiguraciones mientras cerraba la puerta y Snape regresaba lo más rápido que podía hasta su cama. ¡Por un demonio que había olvidado que seguía en calzoncillos después de la revisión de la enfermera!

Aún podía escuchar la risa de los niños y ella trataba de no reírse también. Por un demonio, ¿cuándo tendría la oportunidad de verle los calzoncillos con pequeñas serpientes plateadas, a alguien como Snape?

— Si no dejas de ocultar tu risa, le diré a Poppy que se busque otra ayudante. — dijo Snape, lívido en su camilla. Minerva tosió suavemente para guardar la compostura y trató de serenarse, sin reírse.

— Fue un accidente y son solo niños, Severus.

Por un momento, la rabia inicial de la vergüenza se había ido dejando una estela bastante desagradable tras él. La estela de que a nadie le importaba si se recuperaba.

Nunca se había dado cuenta antes. Bueno sí lo había hecho, pero no había querido aceptarlo.

— En verdad no les importa si vivo o muero, si sobrevivo...

— ¡Oh no, Severus! Son solo niños. Están felices porque tienen una materia menos que estudiar. — dijo mientras desdoblaba un par de pijamas y los extendía hasta el hombre en la cama. — tu casa parece consternada por el hecho de que no impartas la materia o estés en los partidos para alentarlos. Mira cuántas flores te han traído esta mañana.

— Creo que solo las traen porque los intimido. — reflexionó el hombre y Minerva apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos sobre el reposa brazos.

— Bueno quizá no te haría mal ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando. Tener un poco de tacto. Si un estudiante lo hace bien, ¿por qué no felicitarlo un momento? No te va a matar y no vas a dejar de ser tú.

— Weasley. En verdad ni recuerdo cuántos insultos les he dicho. Hasta yo he perdido la cuenta.

— Quizá si pusieras un poco más de tu parte, saldrías de todo esto y entonces podrías volver a empezar. ¿Qué te parece?

Pensaba contestar pero las puertas de la enfermería se abrían y Alastor Moody entraba en ella, junto a un encorvado Percy Weasley.

— Minerva, el ministerio accedió a prestarnos al joven Weasley por un tiempo para que imparta pociones aquí en la escuela. Será mejor que él y Snape charlen sobre ello, mientras me acompañas un rato afuera. ¡He oído de un rumor muy interesante!

El ojo mágico de Moody se había posado sobre él y Severus entendía de qué se trataba. Escuchó risas al cerrarse la puerta y supuso que Minerva trataba de contenerse pero sin éxito.

— Profesor Snape, buenas tardes. Espero que se recupere muy pronto. Albus me informó que...

Y el jefe de Slytherin había alzado una mano para que se callara. Si seguía hablando, todo iba a terminar mal e iba a vomitar. Tan solo escucharlo le hacía desear arrancarse las orejas. Estaba tan mareado que ni pensar podía siquiera.

— Sí ya sé todo eso, ya Albus y Minerva me lo dijeron. Entonces supongo que estás calificado para la tarea y que orgullosamente y como todo Gryffindor, te has ofrecido para impartir mi clase. Claro, Gryffindor siempre tan entrometido en lo que no les interesa.

— Bueno señor, a decir verdad el director me ofreció la tarea y pensaba que quizá podía ayudarle. Verá, he estudiado mucho y no es por enorgullecerme de ello, pero he llegado muy lejos en el ministerio de magia y creo que soy competente para ello.

— Claro lo que necesitaba. El ministerio de magia metido en mi materia, espiándome. — trató de empujarse en la cama mientras estaba sentado, hasta alcanzar el borde de la misma. — pronto, pásame una poción para la jaqueca.

El muchacho titubeó por unos segundos y tomó una poción de un tono verde esmeralda, que estaba en una esquina de aquella mesa junto al jefe de Slytherin.

— Bien hecho, supongo. — dijo destapándola y bebiéndose su contenido sin cuidado y bajo la mirada atenta del joven Weasley. Poppy había dicho que no podía tomar tantas a la vez, pero al diablo lo que la enfermera había dicho.

_Espero que esto me mate pronto_.

— Señor... ¿no cree que es demasiado?

— Te diré lo que creo que es demasiado, joven Weasley. Creo que es demasiado que me tengan aquí encerrado y que le entreguen mi cátedra a cualquier, disculpa la ofensa o más bien no me disculpes, idiota que se cruce en el camino de las barbas de Albus Dumbledore.

El joven se había ruborizado mientras Snape regresaba el frasco vacío hasta la mesa y se sobaba la sien con mucho cuidado. ¡Ah, el dulce y relajante elixir de la cama! Ahora tenía tanto sueño que deseaba dejarse caer en la cama y simplemente dormir por siempre.

— Entonces... qué piensa. — dijo Percy recobrando la compostura y Snape se encogió de hombros en silencio, tratando de regresar a su postura original. Postrado en aquella camilla.

— Como sea. Qué puedo decirte, las decisiones las toma Albus. Pero al menos no toques nada de mi despacho ni del aula de clases y por lo menos aplica exámenes decentes. — dijo con cierta resignación y Percy asintió muchas veces, tantas que le causó jaqueca con solo verlo.

— ¡Sí señor, no lo defraudaré lo prometo! Y castigaré de una forma ecuánime y sin obviar ni un solo detalle!

_Ecuánime, ¡pero qué graciosa palabra! ¿Qué diablos le puso esta enfermera a las pociones? Por qué me siento tan relajado y feliz al mismo tiempo._

— ¿Señor?

— Ya te oí, Percival. Ya te escuché.

El joven se quedó adusto en su silla y luego se levantó sin entender lo que había sucedido. Antes de que pudiera salir, Minerva regresaba a la enfermería y miraba el rostro fruncido en concentración que Snape tenía, mirándose una de sus palmas.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — le preguntó a Percy y el joven no supo qué contestarle.

— Severus, ¿te sientes bien?

— Bien no, Minerva, bien no. Me siento de maravilla y no sé por qué. No sé qué diablos tenía la poción que me tomé, pero me ha sentado de maravilla.

McGonagall caminó hasta sentarse en la butaca y miró la mesa junto a ella. Había un frasco vacío y se dio cuenta de que Snape se lo había tomado sin siquiera detenerse.

— ¡Severus, es un relajante muscular y sirve para las jaquecas...pero te lo has bebido completamente y estás en un estado de sobredosis! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— Loco... esa es una palabra graciosa. Locura: dícese de una actitud diferente, anómala de lo conocido. Hay diferentes tipos de locura. ¿Lo sabías?

— Poppy va a matarme en cuanto se entere de esto. Trata de dormirte.

— ¿Dormir? Pero si no quiero dormir. ¡Snape no quiere dormir! ¡Snape no es un bebé! — comenzó a vociferar y algunos niños en sus camillas comenzaron a despertarse. Minerva les sonreía a modo de disculpa.

— Tranquilos, todo está bien. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Snape amenazaba con no guardar silencio por lo que, a última instancia, Minerva había tenido que amordazarlo para acallar sus balbuceos sin sentido.

Aunque todavía podía oírlo bajo la mordaza y Snape trataba de quitársela. ¿Por qué ella se metía en problemas como esos?

Por Albus Dumbledore, claro.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, pareció que Snape no tenía nada que decir y ella se había quedado dormida en aquella butaca. Mientras dormía, le pareció que alguien trataba de patearla. Despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta de que Snape la miraba y parecía sorprendido de estar maniatado y amordazado en la cama.

Se apresuró a desatarlo y el hombre comenzó a jadear en busca de aire.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ATASTE Y ME AMORDAZASTE!?

— ¡Porque te tomaste toda una pócima de relajación completa y estabas diciendo estupideces como: _"¡Snape no quiere dormir, Snape no es un bebé!"_ y otras cosa muy comprometedoras.

— Bueno... de acuerdo. — contestó el hombre, sobándose las manos ante aquellas ataduras mágicas. — ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué no tienes estudiantes que supervisar, clases que impartir?

— Ellos son hasta mucho más maduros que tú, Severus. Creo que no me necesitan para que los vigile.

_Eso sí que dolió. ¿Qué diablos le he hecho yo a ella? ¿Es que acaso yo la obligo a que me cuide?_

— Gracias, Minerva.

— Es la verdad, has estado actuando como un tonto. Ahora toda la escuela sabe que anduviste en calzoncillos en la enfermería.

— ¡Yo no les pedí que me desvistieran!

— Quizá no lo habríamos hecho si hubieses colaborado.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que te agradezca por todo lo que haces y que de una forma u otra, no lo sé, me arrodille ante ti y te diga que te debo mi vida por toda la eternidad, ¿es eso?

La mujer había sonreído en silencio y poniéndose en pie, pensaba caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de salida. De todas formas su tiempo había terminado y Poppy estaba por volver a la enfermería. Negó con la cabeza y alzó una de sus cejas en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué yo querría que me debieras tu vida, Severus?

Con esa respuesta lo había dejado con una expresión de que una bala fría lo había atravesado y moría en una lenta y tortuosa agonía. Escuchó la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse con un golpe frío y seco.

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Y ahora qué rayos le dije? ¿Por qué siempre tengo la culpa de todo?_

— No debería ser tan cruel, profesor Snape. La profesora McGonagall solo trata de ayudar. — había susurrado una jovencita en una cama frente a él y Snape había alzado la vista, cuando había estado mirando las sábanas de la camilla.

— Es una cuestión de adultos, señorita Bines. Y no debería entrometerse cuando dos adultos entablan una conversación.

— Yo solo digo que lo piense un poco, profesor Snape. Sus intensiones son buenas y ella trata de hacer que se sienta mucho mejor. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

¿Por qué los estudiantes tenían esa mala costumbre? Maleducados, de Gryffindor tenían que ser. O quizá de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Pero nunca de su casa.

— Ella solo está aquí porque Albus Dumbledore se lo ordenó, señorita Bines. Permítame desencantarla, pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

— No señor, no es así. Yo la he visto mientras duerme y ella parece preocupada, está sentada allí todos los días y espera por verlo despertarse.

— Porque ella siempre se toma todo enserio y nunca dejaría que algo se le escapara si se le es asignado. Cumplirá con su deber por encima de todo.

¿O quizá no se trataba de eso?

Severus se mordió el labio inferior y meditó en silencio. Minerva era la única amiga que tenía y bueno, contando a Poppy también. Albus parecía sobre protegerlo pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba a qué costo ellos mantenían esa _"amistad"_. En cambio ella parecía ser la única amistad sincera que tenía dentro del castillo. Para la enfermera, él era como su hijo.

¿La niña tenía razón?

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno, espero que me digan. Click en review por favor :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

**Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Se los agradeceré y no les tomará mucho tiempo.**

**¡Galletas para todos los lectores!**

* * *

Capítulo _6:_ Estoy harto de todo a mi alrededor.

Minerva seguía sin descubir cómo pensaba que Albus que ella iba a ayudar a alguien como Severus Snape. No se trataba de que no estuviera dispuesta, sino de saber cómo iba a hacerlo. Si la magia solo era una energía dentro de cada quién, cómo pensaba combatir lo que estaba dentro de otros.

No tenía sentido, era un mensaje ambiguo.

- Severus deja de jugar con la comida y cómetela. - dijo Poppy Promfey en la camilla, mientras observaba a Snape sostener el tenedor y las papas asadas, con mala cara.

- No tengo hambre y menos cuando ustedes tres me están mirando.

- Piensa que no estamos aquí, Severus muchacho. Piensa que somos parte del decorado- sonrió Albus de forma afable y Snape se cruzó de brazos con la charola de alimentos sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Desde cuando el decorado respira, Albus?

Poppy negó con la cabeza y tomó el tenedor por sí misma, introduciéndolo en la boca del jefe de Slytherin. Las papas continuaban calientes y Snape gimoteó al sentir aquello. Se llevó las manos a la boca y Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No seas melodramático Snape, solo te quemaste la lengua. - dijo Poppy, acercándole un vaso con agua que Severus bebió con premura.

- No tienes ni un poco de tacto, mujer. Me pregunto si tratas a Kingsley de la misma forma que a mí o solo a mí porque quieres torturarme hasta matarme o llevarme a la locura.

Poppy se cruzó de brazos de inmediato y Snape observó su rostro de inconformidad. La mujer parecía molesta pero más allá de eso, parecía herida.

- Hago todo por cuidarte y no solo porque sea mi deber. Y sin embargo, no puedes agradecérmelo porque eres muy orgulloso como para agradecer algo. Así sea un pequeño gesto. ¿Por qué crees que todo se trata de la lástima que podamos tenerte?

Severus no contestó mientras la mujer se ponía de pie y caminaba de regreso a su despacho. Se preguntó por un momento, si debía decir algo. Bien, ¿y qué quería que hiciera? Estaba harto de que todos se sentaran alrededor de su cama, preguntándole si se sentía bien, si necesitaba algo.

¿Por qué no podía atenderse solo? Era perfectamente capaz de alimentarse e ¡incluso hacer sus propias necesidades fisiológicas, sin que alguien tuviera que mirar si sangraba cada tanto!

Cuánto detestaba encontrarse en aquellas condiciones. ¡E incluso los niños ya habían visto sus calzones! Definitivamente la vida le odiaba a todo dar.

- Buenos días ¡Severus...! - una mujer con un gran sombrero de copa y una expresión de felicidad como si dentro estuvieran regalando algo. - ¿cómo estás este día? ¿Mejor?

- ¿Arabella? - Snape había parpadeado perplejo. ¿Hasta atraía la lástima de las personas mayores? Con Albus ya tenía suficiente.

- He escuchado que estabas de cama y pensé en visitarte para alegrarte el día. Bueno, digamos que te conocí desde que eras un pequeño mocoso y no podía dejar de visitarte.

Y claro... ¡más bochorno!

Antes de contestar, escuchó que la puerta se abría y Minerva McGonagall entraba en la enfermería con un par de cajas entre sus manos. Arabella se puso en pie luego de sentarse en la cama junto a él, y tomar un par de aquellos paquetes para ayudar.

- Pasé por el aviario y las lechuzas traían un par de paquetes a tu nombre, Severus. Creo que son órdenes de pociones, pero no lo sé. Quizá Percy o Remus deban verlas.

La expresión del jefe de Slytherin, fue más que obvia.

_Nadie, ni siquiera el más inteligente de los Weasley, impartirá mis clases o tocará mis materiales._

- Gracias. - dijo tomando las cajas rápidamente, antes de que las mujeres pusieran sus manos sobre ellas. Apenas abrió un par y se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

¡Ah, extrañaba estar en su despacho y sentir el placer de tener nuevas muestras para clasificar, nuevos inventarios que hacer! No podía mentir, aunque pociones no era su primera opción, también lo disfrutaba. Podían ser tan mortales como un hechizo.

- ¡Sabía que te animaría! - dijo Minerva y Snape alzó la vista de la caja que miraba en silencio.

- Sí mamá. - dijo con sarcasmo y la mujer se cruzó de brazos mientras Arabella negaba con la cabeza y sonreía maternalmente.

- Ustedes dos, jamás podrán ponerse de acuerdo y tú, Severus, jamás dejarás de ser tan obstinado.

- ¿Tienes idea de todas las horas que he pasado aquí gracias a estas dos mujeres? ¡Puedo cuidarme solo y perfectamente!

- ¡Claro y caminando por los pasillos con una herida como esa!

- Fue un accidente, Minerva. Pensaba ocuparme luego de la cena. ¡No soy estúpido, el dolor no me habría dejado seguir!

- Pues espero que te duela lo suficiente - dijo Minerva dándole un puñetazo en uno de sus brazos. Severus se llevó una de sus manos hasta dicho brazo, sobándose suavemente. - estúpido.

Poppy cargaba una vieja charola con medicinas y un par de galletas de jengibre, al ver la expresión de McGonagall, la mujer había colocado la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se había cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Y ya has hecho enfadar a Minerva? Severus, eres imposible.

- ¡NO LES HE PEDIDO AYUDA, SOLO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ. ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO! ¡QUISIERA QUE ME DEJARAN EN PAZ!

- ¡Ese es tu problema, Severus. Crees que eres el centro del universo y todos te tienen lástima y te desean la muerte. Si vieras más allá de todo eso, te darías cuenta de que hay personas a quienes les interesas y tratan de ayudarte! ¡Estás totalmente ciego!

- ¡No es cierto!

- Severus...

- ¡Y todos en realidad me odian...! ¡Sobretodo esos mocosos a los que Minerva llama _"niños"_ amablemente!

- Severus... - susurraba Minerva, pero Snape continuaba sin prestar atención.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Tu rostro, tus manos... mira - dijo colocando las pociones sobre la mesa y tomando la charola para que el hombre pudiera verse reflejado en ella.

Estaba pálido pero más de lo normal. Un par de ojeras negras habían comenzado a formarse bajo sus ojos y sus manos comenzaban a ennegrecerse.

- Cada vez que te disgustas, te sumerges en tus peores temores, la maldición te carcome. Esto es serio, Severus. Esto es muy serio. La maldición se alimenta de todos tus problemas y sentimientos más oscuros, se alimenta de tus desgracias. Esto te consumirá hasta matarte.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio mientras Severus se miraba en el reflejo de una bandeja de plata. ¿Cuántos años había pasado practicando la magia negra y dejándose consumir por ella?

- Severus... tienes que escucharnos. Nos preocupas, todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien. Ya has visto por ti mismo, todo lo que sucede. Morirás de lo contrario, ¿al menos podrías... intentarlo? - susurró la jefa de Gryffindor, mirándolo con gravedad.

_¿Intentar qué? ¿Intentar ser feliz luego de años de miseria y desdichas?_

- Como sea.

Minerva había sonreído ligeramente, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Ligeramente satisfecha. Sabía que no lograría nada, quizá, pero al menos le hacía feliz que se diera cuenta de la realidad.

- Gracias. - contestó inclinándose junto a él. Snape parpadeó sorprendido, mientras ella se inclinaba y besaba su frente suavemente.

Se había quedado en silencio, sin habla, mientras la mujer se ponía en pie y caminaba de regreso a la salida de la enfermería. Tanto Poppy como Arabella habían sonreído maternalmente.

- Ni se les ocurra... ¡no digan nada!

Pero ambas habían visto el rubor en su rostro. Tan pálido que cualquiera podía verlo a kilómetros. Y parecía que luego de aquel beso, las cosas se habían calmado. Ni había necesitado pociones relajantes. Simplemente se habia quedado dormido.

Como un bebé.

- No pensé que lo harías, Minerva- susurró la enfermera en su despacho, mientras la mujer estaba sentada en su cama, con las manos en su pecho.

- Severus solo necesita un poco de amor, Poppy. Nos ocupamos tanto de gritarle, que no vemos lo que realmente siente. Creo que ahora comprendo lo que Albus quiere decirme o al menos solo un poco.

La enfermera había sonreído, mientras se acomodaba una larga bufanda violeta. Sonriente. Se había inclinado hasta sentarse junto a ella y Minerva se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

- Es como mi hijo, Minerva. No sé si puedes entenderlo, he estado en todos sus momentos difíciles, he estado en todos esos momentos en los que pensé que no sobreviviría. Por eso todo esto es tan complicado para mí, la idea de perderlo... no me malinterpretes, quiero decir.

Lo entendía.

- Lo comprendo, Poppy. Descuida.

La enfermera había sonreído mientras se ponía en pie, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las muñecas. Había inspirado con mucha satisfacción.

- Te agradezco que lo cuides mientras salgo con Kinsgley. No quiero escucharle decir que le presto más atención a Severus. Sé que solo bromea pero creo que un poco de descanso no me haría mal.

Minerva asintió poniéndose en pie, caminando junto a ella por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería. Al empujar las puertas, la enfermera había sonreído al darse cuenta de que Severus Snape aún dormía.

- Es algo que aún no logro comprender. - susurró Promfey, sentándose en la cama- solo se quedó dormido luego de que te fuiste. Y hasta donde sé, no ha tenido pesadillas. Es como si...

Se lo imaginaba. El cariño y aunque sonara cursi, siempre era la mejor cura para la mayoría de las enfermedades y los problemas.

- Descuida, lo cuidaré. Lo prometo.

- Bien, entonces volveré en un par de horas.

- Traten de comportarse... ¿¡eh!? - exclamó mientras la enfermera abandonaba la habitación, dejando un silencio ligeramente incómodo tras ella.

Minerva había inspirado suavemente, transfigurando aquella vieja silla en un también viejo pero cómodo sofá reclinable.

Sabía que permanecería dormido por un largo tiempo o al menos eso esperaba. Necesitaba descansar y lo que más deseaba era que aquellas pesadillas se alejaran de su mente. Aquellas voces.

Estaba segura de que él había estado a su lado en cuanto había terminado en San Mungo, luego de aquella nefasta batalla contra Dolores Umbridge.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel preciso momento. Pensaba que moriría y de pronto tan solo había abierto sus ojos para encontrarse en una cama de hospital y allí estaba él, a su lado, mirándola atentamente. Insistía en que era su deber, pero sabía que había algo más que eso. Quizá una amistad que habían forjado durante años.

Se conocían luego de tanto tiempo que le costaba creer que no sintiera algo como lo que ella. Algo más que solo una interacción laboral.

O quizá solo ella lo pensaba así.

- Poppy... - escuchó un susurro y parpadeó rápidamente, despertando de su embelesamiento. Severus despertaba gradualmente y parecía que había dormido durante horas. - ¿Minerva?

La mujer había sonreído débilmente mientras el profesor de pociones miraba a su alrededor, confundido.

- Poppy no está, Severus. Kingsley la invitó a cenar y si no te importa, yo te cuidaré esta noche. Sé que ella debería hacer su trabajo, pero creo que se merece un poco de tiempo de esparcimiento.

- Como sea, no importa. Tan solo dame algo para comer o mi estómago se comerá a sí solo. - dijo él, tratando de sentarse en la cama. Bien, luego de una herida tan severa como aquella, los movimientos estaba limitados. Al acomodarse en aquella cama de hospital, la mujer pudo admirar el largo vendaje que circundaba uno de sus brazos y rodeaba todo su torso. Una larga línea roja, podía diferenciarse en él. Al mirarla, Severus se percató del rubor que había cruzado las mejillas de aquella mujer frente a él.

- Oh por favor, Minerva... ya estuviste casada y no me digas que nunca viste a un hombre sin camisa.

La mujer se había mordido el labio en silencio. No pensaba en eso y sin embargo...

- Severus... ¿cuándo estuve en el hospital...?

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Estuviste allí digamos porque Albus te lo ordenó o porque...

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso? - contestó el hombre, tomando la parte superior de su pijama e intentando pasar uno de sus brazos dentro de una de las mangas. - qué quieres que te diga. Sí, aquella noche fui a verte luego de enterarme de lo que había sucedido. Pero Albus no estaba en la escuela, fui a verte antes de que habláramos. Me preocupaba que te hubieran asesinado, sí. Puedo decir que sentí cierto _"escozor"_ al pensar que el ministerio pudiera hacer cosa semejante.

La mujer había suspirado un tanto decepcionada.

- No pensé que te enfrentarías a esa mujer y a sus secuaces, tú sola. Te aplaudo por ello.

- Gracias, supongo. - contestó la mujer dándole la espalda y con una floritura de su muñeca, la cena estaba servida.

- ¿No te convence esa respuesta? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres escuchar que estaba allí sentado por algo más que eso?

- No, Severus. No quiero escuchar nada.

- ¿Quieres que te diga que pasé las noches en vela, preguntándome si sobrevivirías luego de que tú cometiste la insensatez de batirte a duelo con esa muer?

- Severus ya basta.

- ¿Escuchar que lo eres todo para mí y que de haberte muerto, yo habría muerto contigo?

- ¡Severus!

Se había dado la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. Ya era suficiente, ya había entendido el punto. Pero al darse la vuelta, pudo entender lo que sucedía.

El profesor de pociones temblaba y parecía enfadado sin razón aparente. Aquellas terribles ojeras sobre sus ojos y aquel color negro en sus manos. Así solía lucir Voldemort. Cadavérico, un saco de huesos ambulante. La magia y sus efectos.

- Oh, Severus... todo está bien. Tranquilo.

- ¡Nada está bien! ¿¡Por qué todos esperan más de lo que puedo dar!? ¡Eres igual que él, igual que Dumbledore! Solo se importan a sí mismos...

La mujer había negado con la cabeza y con una sonrisa apaciguadora, se había sentado en la cama y posado una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de Snape. Aunque este se hubiera apartado con un gesto violento.

- Sabes que no es cierto, Severus. No pienso igual que Albus. Solo quería saber... si tú y yo tendríamos una... amistad, nada más. No quisiera que...

- ¡Amistad! ¿Por qué una persona como tú querría entablar una amistad con alguien como yo?

- Tranquilo, Severus... no eres tú. Tu magia te dice qué hacer y qué pensar, nosotros no somos tus enemigos. Solo queremos ayudarte. Solo quiero ayudarte.

El hombre había inspirado pesadamente y ella había sonreído en respuesta. Sin despegar el contacto visual, sin rendirse.

Hasta que entendiera.

Y pareció que luego de un par de minutos, eso sucedió. Severus había inspirado pesadamente mientras Minerva aún sostenía sus manos en la cama y parecía que todo estaba en calma nuevamente.

- Lo siento...

- Descuida. Poppy me advirtió que esto pasaría un par de veces. Estás en una etapa muy importante, sufrirás de abstinencia y las crisis se harán cada vez más crudas...

El hombre se había dejado caer en la cama mientras ella regresaba al sofá, exhausta. Había sido una crisis pequeña, pero se preguntaba cómo iba a lidiar con crisis mayores.

- Fui a verte, es cierto que Albus se habría decepcionado de haberte dejado morir y sin embargo...

- Está bien, Severus. No tienes que explicarme nada, lo comprendo.

- No. Quiero decir...

Minerva supo que aquello era algo con lo que Snape trataba de lidiar.

- Me preocupaba que... hubieses muerto.

Y ella había sonreído por un momento, mientras podía apreciar aquel rubor en su pálido rostro. Lo suponía. Sabía que debajo de toda aquella magia, no había más que un hombre bastante lastimado.

- Entiendo. Pero sobreviví y estoy segura de que tú también sobrevivirás.

Por más que intentaba pensar en otros detalles, solo una escena permanecía en su mente. Aquel beso sobre su frente le había dado una vaga idea.

- Minerva...

- ¿Hmm? - había sonreído ella sentándose en la cama y tomando la otra manga de aquella pijama, inclinándose para ayudarle a pasar aquel brazo vendado.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Quiero decir... ¿qué he hecho yo por ti que valga la pena? No sientes asco siquiera al tocarme.

- ¿Por qué habría de sentir eso, Severus? Te considero mi colega, algo como eso. Un amigo, sí... aunque haya sucedido lo que sea que haya sucedido entre nosotros, a lo largo de los años. No hay razón para que piense siquiera en que me cause asco tocarte.

- Todos los Gryffindors...

- No. No se trata de que sea Gryffindor o no, sino lo que quiero hacer por mí misma.

_Por sí misma... ¿a qué se refiere?_

Severus había dejado escapar un suave quejido, mientras trataba de ponerse aquella pijama. Minerva se había disculpado rápidamente aunque el profesor de pociones insistía en que solo había sido un accidente. La hora de la cena parecía tranquila y sin mayor preocupación.

- Es hora del relajante muscular, Severus. - dijo la mujer, mirando un pequeño reloj de pulsera. El profesor de pociones había inspirado en la cama.

- No lo necesito.

- Lo necesitas. Necesitas descansar, relajarte. Dejar tu mente en blanco. Al hacerlo, evitas que las tensiones se te suban a la cabeza.

- Sé lo que hacen, Minerva. Yo las preparo.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Solo...

- Esto es humillante.

- Te curarás pronto, ya verás. - había sonreído ella, sosteniendo una cuchara en una de sus manos y aquella pócima en la otra.

- Para ti nada es imposible, ¿no es así?

- Solo trato de ser positiva, Severus. El mundo ya tiene suficientes desgracias y creo que un poco de espíritu no daña a nadie.

Había sonreído suavemente y ella había desviado la vista, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por lo bajo. Típico de un Gryffindor.

- ¡Oh, he tenido una idea fabulosa... Severus! - había dicho ella de pronto y el hombre había parpadeado sorprendido. - ¿qué te parece un juego de ajedrez? Eso nos mantendría ocupados y evitaría que te aburrieras. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que podrías ganarme?

_Trato hecho._

- Muy bien entonces... acepto el desafío, Minerva.

Aquella iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que me digan. Click en review por favor :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

**Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Se los agradeceré y no les tomará mucho tiempo.**

**¡Galletas para todos los lectores!**

* * *

Capítulo _7:_ Un duelo de ajedrez para comenzar.

Ajedrez, un duelo para mentes más allá del mundo prosaico y común. Divertido para aquellos que supieran apreciar las estrategias y el largo tiempo en silencio, pensando en el próximo movimiento.

Lo único ruidoso era la antesala. Peón comiéndose a otro peón. De resto, una guerra silenciosa que se movía en la penumbra. Tal como aquella entre aurores y mortífagos.

Cada cuál esperando el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante.

- Bien... Severus... - dijo la mujer mientras miraba el tablero con indecisión. - recuerdo que me ganaste un par de veces cuando recién entrabas en Hogwarts como profesor. Pero no volverá a suceder. Alfil a torre...

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- De acuerdo... ¿qué quieres que apostemos?

- Si yo gano, me dejarás ir de aquí y volver a mi despacho.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Son órdenes de Poppy.

Bueno... allí se va mi oportunidad de salir de este sitio.

- Pero no pueden tenerme aquí dentro por siempre. - objetó él y la mujer se mordió el labio en respuesta. Eso era cierto pero no pensaba que Albus fuese a enviarlo a San Mungo.

- Bueno, qué te parece que si me ganas... podríamos intentar dar un pequeño paseo supervisado, antes de que Poppy regrese. Supongo que se demorará si está con Kingsley.

Severus suprimió un escalofrío de inmediato y Minerva sonrió apenas ligeramente. No quería pensar en lo que ambos pudieran estar haciendo juntos.

Era perturbador.

- ¿Y qué sucederá si ganas?

- Pues tendrás que pasar todo el día de mañana sin quejarte y hacer todo lo que te decimos.

Sabía que no se trataba solo de él, también de la magia que pesaba en su interior. Y sin embargo pensaba que si hacían un acuerdo y evitaba irritarse por cualquier cosa, haría del trabajo algo mucho más llevadero.

- De acuerdo. Aunque considero que es una petición un poco débil para alguien con tus habilidades de juego.

- Empezaré por lo pequeño. Haremos un torneo hasta una gran final. ¿Qué te parece?

El profesor de pociones había sonreído sarcásticamente. La idea era tan tentadora...

- Muy bien.

_Hora de vencer._

La mitad de la noche pasándola en un intrincado juego de ajedrez, no parecía tan malo. De hecho estaba tan concentrado en el asunto, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en sus desgracias. Mantenía una de sus manos sosteniendo su quijada en la cama y mirando atentamente los movimientos y expresiones corporales de Minerva MGonagall. La tensión siempre delataba al contrincante.

- Bien, Severus... creo que me la has hecho de cuadritos. - susurró la mujer cuando no tenía otra opción que perder a su reina en combate, para enviar su torre al ataque. La reina había caído de su trono, de una forma bastante exagerada y ella había dirigido toda su atención a su expresión de dolor mientras la torre de Snape se encargaba de ella.

- He jugado por años, Minerva. Cuando era niño, jugaba contra mí mismo y así fue como aprendí.

- Pues no permitiré que me venzas, Severus. ¡Jaque!

No tanto por su orgullo, sino porque había propuesto un pequeño paseo sin supervisión y no quería escuchar la chillona voz que a veces tenía Poppy, preguntándole cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa. Como si aquello fuese un crimen.

Cómo podría saber ella si Snape podía caminar o no, si no lo intentaban primero.

- Tus tácticas no funcionan conmigo, Minerva. Estás a punto de perder tu torre con mi caballo.

La mujer escuchó a la pieza de marfil mientras ésta relinchaba y se acercaba a la torre para derribarla. Bueno, tenía tiempo sin jugar y Snape siempre había sido un gran contrincante.

- Pues veamos si puedes salvarte de mi alfil entonces. - se mordió el labio. Tenía menos piezas que él y todas las de perder.

_No podrás ganarme. Realmente quiero salir de este condenado lugar y haré lo que tenga que hacer para vencerte._

Aquel jaque se había ido al caño y solo contaba con un peón, una de sus torres, su rey y uno de sus caballos. ¿En qué estaba pensando al proponer semejante cosa, contra alguien como Snape?

- Jaque, Minerva.

La mujer miró a su caballo, tentativamente. A veces se sentía de esa forma frente al profesor de pociones. Como sin importar qué hiciera y cuántos muros derribara, siempre estuviera en jaque mate.

Tenía muchas similitudes.

- OH bueno, veamos qué puedo hacer. - el caballo se había comido su alfil pero su torre aún amenazaba a su rey.

- Ya imagino el aire fresco fuera de este lugar. Torre... adelante.

- Rey... a tu derecha, un espacio.

- Creo que no servirá. Adelante, reina...

Se mordió el labio con fiereza y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto había caído en su trampa de dos horas. Bueno al menos lo había disfrutado.

- Jaque mate, Minerva.

¡Maldición!

- Entiendo, Severus. Ganaste. Está bien, lo supuse. Y bien... ¿a dónde quieres ir? Tengo algunas opciones pero y sin embargo...

- Llévame a mi despacho.

- Severus... sabes que no podemos. No puedes caminar totalmente y eso podría significar un problema. ¿Qué tal si te desmayas en medio de las escaleras movedizas?

Ese era un riesgo que valía la pena correr y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo y a caer pisos abajo, solo con el hecho de ir a su despacho. Si de una forma u otra lo conseguía, Poppy no iba a ser tan tonta como para pedirle que subiera de regreso. Quizá si lo ataba pero allí podía conseguir la ayuda de sus estudiantes, para disuadirla de intentarlo.

Tenía todo un plan armado en su cabeza.

- Lo prometiste.

- Bien... de acuerdo. Merlín... en qué demonios me he metido.

Y ponerse en pie era lo de menos. La mujer observó a Snape poniéndose en pie, apoyándose primero en la cama para sentarse y poderse acercar a la orilla de ésta. Tenía tiempo sin poner los pies en el suelo y al hacerlo, dudó por un par de segundos. Bajó la vista hacia su herida en el estómago y se preguntó si seguía infectada. No sentía mayores cosas, pero tenía miedo de que se abriera mientras caminaba y si su plan fallaba, Poppy terminase internándolo para siempre.

- ¿Puedes levantarte, Severus?

- Sí.

El hombre se había impulsado de repente y había fallado al primer intento, regresando a la cama de inmediato. Minerva había inspirado ligeramente y se había dicho a sí misma que tal vez nunca se levantaría y desistiría de intentarlo.

Pero conocía a Severus Snape y sabía que eso era como pensar que Voldemort se rendiría en cualquier momento.

- Bien, creo que lo tengo. - dijo de pronto y ella despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Se sostenía de uno de los doseles de la cama y comenzaba a ponerse en pie. - muy bien, ya está.

Se sostenía, no perfectamente pero era capaz de pararse.

- Vamos antes de que Poppy me degolle viva.

Severus no dijo nada y movió uno de sus pies, tentativamente. Parecía que quizá lo lograría y entonces Poppy podría darse cuenta de una buena vez, de que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, sin necesidad de supervisión alguna.

O que era un completo imbécil. No necesariamente en ese orden.

- Muy bien, Severus. Un paso a la vez por favor. Nos tomará toda la eternidad, pero al menos evitará que mueras mientras caminas.

La voz quejumbrosa de Minerva, ya comenzaba a resultar irritante. Nadie le dijo que aceptara a su apuesta. Ella había dicho que no y luego había hablado de un pequeño paseo supervisado.

Era su culpa. ¿O no?

No se había dado cuenta antes, de que el solo hecho de caminar ya era una tortura. Claro, si antes no tenía una enorme herida como un rayo en su vientre y hasta un poco más de su espalda. Antes de ello, caminar era algo de todos los días.

Y apenas habían llegado a la puerta. Agradecía que los niños estuvieran dormidos en aquellas horas de la noche. De solo ver las escaleras por las que debía descender, le hacía desear haberse muerto hacía mucho atrás.

- De acuerdo, Severus... prosigamos. Un escalón por vez y quizá podamos tomar algún atajo en alguno de los pisos, para evitar las escaleras y sus frenéticos movimientos.

OH bendita Minerva, cuánta razón tenía.

La mujer trataba de sostener su peso mientras el profesor de pociones descendía. Escalón por escalón. Se sentía como todo un inútil y trataba de no apoyarse tan fuerte sobre ella, quizá no lo soportaría. Aunque insistiera en que estaba más delgado de lo habitual, sus huesos y músculos aún pesaban lo suficiente como para derribarla. Quizá.

Y ella pensaba igual, mientras podía sentir las cosquillas de su cabello al chocar con su rostro, mientras le sostenía en aquel descenso. Comenzaba a odiar que la enfermería y su despacho estuvieran tan lejos.

El punto medio, su propio despacho. Quizá podía convencerlo de que terminaran allí y así al menos, Poppy no la reprendería tan fuerte.

Pero sabía que Severus estaba decidido y podía sentirlo en su agarre y en su mirar. La decisión de seguir sin importar que su cuerpo se separase en dos y terminara muerto en medio de aquella escalera casi a oscuras.

- Severus... - había susurrado ella y Snape había ladeado la cabeza para mirarla. Por su expresión, señalaba en dirección a su mano que, apoyada en su vientre, le ayudaba en el descenso. Estaba manchada de sangre, parecía que la herida todavía estaba casi fresca.

- Sigue adelante, Minerva.

Siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sangraba ¿o sí? ¿Era que acaso ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor y por ende ni sufría ni se acongojaba con él?

Por Merlín, ¡cualquiera con una herida como esa... tenía que sufrir aunque fuera un poco de dolor! Nadie podía ser tan insensible.

- He tenido que caminar y lidiar con cosas peores. - dijo de repente, como si le leyera la mente. Ella suspiró deteniéndose casi en seco y el hombre gimoteó al sentir el latigazo de aquel movimiento brusco sobre su herida.

- Basta, no puedo Severus. - le dio la impresión de que la mujer estaba próxima a echarse a llorar y volvió a suspirar en respuesta. - por favor, basta. No podría soportarlo, verte sufrir de esta forma... ¡no puedo seguir!

- Qué demonios ha de importarte...

- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! - soltó de repente e incluso los retratos en las paredes, se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. - ¡TE LO HE DICHO YA UN SIN FIN DE VECES! Eres mi amigo, alguien que conozco desde que puedo recordar y POR ENDE, me importa lo que pueda sucederte.

El silencio reinó de inmediato y Severus se sorprendió de recibir aquel reclamo e incluso ella misma se había sorprendido de haber gritado de esa forma. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego susurró un _"discúlpame"_, casi para sí misma.

¿Por qué insistían en querer ocuparse de él, si estaba claro que a nadie le interesaba si vivía o moría?

- Lo siento, Minerva. - dijo al final y ella negó con la cabeza. Era ella la tonta, pensando que sacarlo de allí resultaba ser una buena idea.

Al menos su despacho estaba a la vista. Hasta allí lo condujo y por un momento agradeció que Snape no dijera nada al respecto. Por su expresión de dolor, parecía que la herida se había convertido en un obstáculo dentro de sus planes.

Era incapaz de continuar y se pudo evidenciar al ayudarle a llegar hasta la cama. Estaba mareado, sentía que el suelo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Apenas podía respirar.

- Merlín, esto se ve muy mal. Poppy va a matarme.

- No seas melodramática. Solo se trata de sangre, no es nada más.

- ¿Melodramática, Severus? Se supone que es una herida en sanación. No deberías andar caminando por allí y ahora se abrirá y podrías terminar de infectarte.

- Solo... ¿te quedan algunos vendajes y pociones curativas desde que fuiste a San Mungo?

Minerva meditó por unos segundos y luego caminó rápidamente en dirección a su despacho, tomando un viejo bolso de viaje y mirando dentro. Bueno, sí, al menos todavía podía contar con eso.

Se sentó en la cama junto al hombre y sustrajo los materiales de aquel bolso, extendiéndolos en dirección a Snape. El hombre negó con la cabeza de inmediato, fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré por mí mismo? ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

Odiaba mirarlo, tener que coser aquello. Le causaba cierta sensación de desagrado. Asintió entonces y Severus trató de acomodarse en la cama lo mejor que pudo hasta sentarse. Tenía que quitarse aquella venda y limpiar la herida hasta colocarse una nueva.

Un proceso largo y tedioso. Colocó ambas manos en su cadera, donde las vendas se encontraban. Desatarla iba a ser uno de esos momentos incómodos, con la tela pegada a toda esa piel escamada y aquellos finos hilos del vendaje, adheridos a la sangre...

Dolería.

Y se podía ver en su rostro y sus manos tensas al quitarlo poco a poco. Prefería arrancarlo violentamente, pero no era la idea. McGonagall esperaba pacientemente y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista, al ver la herida palpitando bajo su respiración.

- Procura no desmayarte... - dijo Snape lacónicamente y ella no contestó. Estaba tan cerca de lo peor, el lugar donde más dolía.

El mero centro de la herida.

- ¡Por Merlín y Circe! - exclamó al despegar aquel vendaje y se detuvo por un instante, solo para respirar luego de aquel estirón. Su mano tenía sangre fresca y respiraba agitadamente ante el dolor.

- No está bien... esto no está nada bien.

- Dame ese frasco. - resolvió Snape ante las temblorosas manos de la mujer junto a él. Casi resbalaba de ellas y bueno, mejor que lo hiciera él mismo.

Lo destapó con un movimiento seco e introdujo dos de sus dedos en un líquido azul viscoso. Minerva lo recordaba y sabía que el efecto no iba a ser placentero.

No lo fue al escucharlo gruñir de dolor. Burbujas, pequeñas y en grandes cantidades, atacando la piel muerta y todas aquellas infecciones presentes en la herida.

Intuitivamente, Severus había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y trataba de sostenerse de ella y permanecer sentado, pero el dolor era insoportable.

De solo escucharlo le provocaba deseos de llorar. Cerró los ojos y trató de ser fuerte, mientras sentía que el agarre del profesor de pociones, se debilitaba paulatinamente y dejaba de escuchar aquel sonido, como papel arrugándose dentro de su estómago.

- ¿Severus?

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, siquiera podía ver. Estaba exhausto y bien, no quería darle la razón a nadie y menos a Minerva, pero por un momento comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse levantado de aquella camilla en la enfermería.

Y se imaginaba el sermón que iban a recibir.

- Solo... - susurró él de pronto y la mujer tomó el frasco de sus manos y miró el vendaje de soslayo. - necesito descansar y podré volver a la enfermería.

- No. Te quedarás aquí hasta que Poppy vuelva y entonces podremos llevarte allí. Pero debes descansar, mientras yo le explico que todo esto fue mi culpa. Quizá Dumbledore termine execrándome de todo este asunto...

A esas alturas del partido, estaba segura de que Dumbledore se decepcionaría de ella.

- ¿Por qué te importa lo que alguien como Albus, tenga que decir sobre ti? - preguntó Snape y ella se mordió el labio de inmediato. - siempre tienes que cumplir todas sus órdenes a cabalidad o entonces te sientes decepcionante, te sientes incompetente.

- Albus es el director y a él le debo muchas cosas. - susurró ella, poniéndose en pie y dándole la espalda para regresar a su despacho. Pero la conversación continuaba.

- Y él acaso te ha agradecido por todo lo que haces, ¿acaso te ha dado las respuestas que tanto buscas?

- ¿Respuestas? - dijo ella dándose la vuelta y Snape ya había abierto sus ojos y la miraba fijamente y sin pestañear.

- He visto cómo nos miras, como si dudaras de lo que conversamos. Como si quisieras ir más allá en las reuniones de la orden. Sientes que nadie te valora y es por eso que vives en Hogwarts. Porque entonces la gente podría decir que la única cosa que hiciste, el único aporte a la causa, lo hiciste bien.

La mujer se había ruborizado de repente y había caminado hasta detenerse junto a la cama.

- Pero claro, yo también me sentiría igual si la persona en quién confío, me ocultara todos sus ideas y pensamientos. Quizá él no te considera digna de él.

Era suficiente.

Y el único sonido que se había escuchado en la habitación, había sido una bofetada que ella había dado sin darse cuenta, y un par de lágrimas que también había derramado sin darse cuenta.

Se había quedado dentro de su despacho. Ni siquiera pensaba regresar a sus habitaciones privadas y confrontarlo. Imaginaba que su reacción se debía a su magia, pero no justificaba nada. Ya no. Quizá no estaba preparada para un trabajo como ese.

Había enviado a un par de niños en busca de la enfermera, pero todos regresaban con la misma respuesta que no quería escuchar. Las nueve en punto y no había rastros de Poppy por ninguna parte y ella tenía al profesor de pociones de la escuela, herido y en su propia cama.

Se puso en pie de una buena vez, preguntándose por qué seguía escapando de la realidad y no lo enfrentaba como Snape se jactaba. Con una sonrisa cínica, caminó dentro de aquella oscura habitación y se sentó en otra vieja silla que estaba junto a su cama. Parte de una gran y ornamental cómoda de su dormitorio.

Aún podía ver la estela que había dejado su golpe sobre su rostro y se extrañó de que pudiera dormir tan calmadamente luego de lo sucedido.

Pero no, no era así. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo.

***Es por eso que nadie te aprecia. Tú mismo vas y jodes la relación.***

_Calla... fue solo un accidente. Las palabras brotaron de mi boca por sí solas._

***Ese es el problema contigo. Siempre es igual.***

_Basta._

***¿Por qué alguien como ella iba a apreciarte?***

_Basta..._

Intuitivamente largó uno de sus brazos en dirección al hombre que estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama y acarició aquella mejilla herida, con uno de sus temblorosos dedos.

Odiaba hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentía luego, pero había sido un impulso.

_Basta... ya._

Snape había abierto los ojos rápidamente y ella había apartado su mano violentamente, mirándolo aprehensivamente. Nerviosa.

- ¿Minerva?

De pronto las memorias del pasado, golpearon su cabeza como si se tratase de pesadas piedras. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se cubrió con ellas.

- Desearía que se callaran para siempre. Desearía que se detuvieran.

- ¿Qué?

- Todas esas voces dentro de mi cabeza.

- Severus, lo siento. No quise... es solo que...

***¿Por qué ella siempre se disculpa y tú eres incapaz de disculparte? Porque eres un cretino, un pedazo de mierda. Haces llorar a una mujer, patán. Y no es la primera vez.***

No lo era.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me digan. Click en review por favor :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero y aspiro que les guste. Actualicé el anterior y espero hoy poder llegar a mi meta, aunque el día se ve lluvioso de nuevo y la luz ha sido intermitente.  
**

**Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Se los agradeceré y no les tomará mucho tiempo.**

_¡Galletas para todos los lectores!_

* * *

Capítulo _8:_ Limar asperezas.

La gritería de Promfey era tal, que media escuela era partícipe de lo sucedido. Y Minerva trataba de controlarla, mientras ella y Snape escuchaban su sermón y Kingsley acariciaba uno de sus hombros en señal de relajación, de que debía calmarse.

Pero cómo demonios podría calmarse luego de lo sucedido.

- ¿¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre sacarlo de la enfermería!? ¡Pudo haber entrado en shock, pudo sufrir un desgarre! Minerva no puedo creerlo, ¡no de ti! Deberé hablar con Albus Dumbledore, hablaré muy seriamente. No creo que te tomes este asunto muy enserio.

Kingsley había negado con la cabeza de inmediato y Poppy respiraba agitadamente, mirándolo de mala gana. Podía decir lo que quería, le habían llevado la contraria y allí estaban las consecuencias.

- Cariño, escucha- dijo el auror de inmediato y la enfermera se cruzó de brazos de forma amenazante. - no creo que debas descargar tu ira sobre Minerva. Al menos no de esa forma. Estoy seguro de que se trata de un malentendido, de una tontería. Por supuesto que a Minerva le importa la salud de Snape y se toma el asunto muy enserio.

- ¡No estoy para escuchar excusas ni para oírte defenderla. Mucho menos me llames _"cariño"_! No estoy de humor.

Y parecía que McGonagall tampoco.

- ¿Que no me importa? ¿¡Estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo, Poppy!? He estado sentada por horas, velando por su salud, velando que tome las medicinas adecuadas y se asegure de alimentarse bien... ¡Y TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO ME IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO! QUIZÁ AL ÚNICO AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA SU SALUD ES ¡A ÉL MISMO!

Eso había dicho, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos.

- Si él quiere morirse... - susurró acomodándose su sombrero de copa. - pues que lo haga. Yo ya no lo detendré.

Al menos había regresado a la enfermería y ella podía regresar a su despacho y encerrarse allí de por vida. Jamás salir.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar aquello y la verdad era que hasta Snape se había quedado sin palabras y no había comenzado a despotricarle que no la necesitaba, que siquiera se preocupara en acercársele.

- No puedo creerlo, Severus. Sinceramente. - dijo Kingsley. - es casi una de las personas que más se preocupa por ti, además de Poppy...

¿Y qué podía hacer? Él no había sugerido semejante cosa. Ella había querido complacer sus deseos de abandonar la enfermería, quizá cometía un error al no asumir su responsabilidad.

Pero no iba a admitirlo. No frente a Poppy, si quería salir pronto.

Y Minerva caminaba en dirección al despacho de Albus, determinada a decir lo que pensaba. Aunque le deprimiera entender que Snape no le necesitaba, que no le apreciaba como el a ella, tenía que decirlo. No podía seguir así, eso iba a acabarla y lo mejor era pensar en su sanidad mental.

- Pasa, Minerva.

Nunca entendería cómo hacía eso, pero estaba claro que aún le resultaba sorprendente. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la silla que los visitantes solían ocupar.

- Creo saber qué es lo que te trae por aquí. - dijo y Minerva asintió en silencio. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas y Albus caminó hasta detenerse a su lado y colocar una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo y comprensión del asunto.

- Tranquila, todo está bien... vamos déjalo. - susurró y de pronto la mujer se había echado a llorar. - muy bien, estamos mejorando, eso es un progreso.

- ¿Por qué, Albus? ¿Por qué Severus no me permite ayudarle? - hipó, temblando y Albus sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- No es él, Minerva. Es solo la obra de lo que queda de su herida alma. Consumido totalmente por la magia, el cuerpo solo es un cascarón vacío. Él no piensa por sí mismo, solo habla todo ese resentimiento que ha acumulado durante años. Te digo que cuando sane, todo eso desaparecerá.

- ¿Dices que será un hombre nuevo de la nada?

- No totalmente. Hay hábitos que nunca cambiarán, pero la diferencia será tan drástica que te sorprenderá. Lo mismo sucedió con Tom, pero a la inversa. La magia pudrió a aquel viejo niño que conocí en aquel orfanato.

- Pero Tom era diferente, Albus. Tom ya estaba consumido por la magia negra desde que era un niño. Al haber nacido de padres sin amor, por mero capricho, ya le hacía un candidato apto para la magia negra. Todo ese resentimiento que acumuló durante años.

- Con Severus pasó casi lo mismo, ¿no es cierto? Solo que su alma aún puede ser rescatada, aún se defiende de sí mismo. Tom dejó de luchar y prefirió ser temido que amado.

McGonagall inspiró en silencio, mientras el director caminaba de regreso a su escritorio y acariciaba a Fawkes, que dormitaba sobre su poste.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, la puerta se abría y un agitado Percy Weasley, entraba con un par de niños. Entre ellos, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Minerva, secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

- Profesora McGonagall, se suscitó una pelea con uno de sus estudiantes y uno de los estudiantes del profesor Snape. Por supuesto que tengo intensiones de castigarlos a ambos, pero como este chico insiste en que el profesor nunca los ha castigado, me dirijo a usted por instrucciones.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, en perplejidad, al ver a Draco Malfoy y a Ron Weasley, de la mano de Filch el conserje y la señora Norris.

- Ustedes dos, siempre ustedes dos. - dijo severamente, alzando una de sus cejas. - ¿A qué se debe su pelea esta vez?

- Malfoy la llamó sangre sucia y decidí que era el mejor momento para partirle la cara, es todo. - dijo Ron, resuelto. Minerva se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aireada.

- Muy mal hecho, señor Weasley. En Gryffindor no usamos la fuerza bruta como defensa. Y en cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy, si tanto se vanaglorea de que el profesor Snape nunca lo castiga, entonces yo lo haré. ¿Qué le parece si le hacemos una cálida visita al profesor Snape y le explicamos acerca de tu comportamiento?

El jovencito había negado con la cabeza rápidamente y Minerva se había sobresaltado de inmediato.

- No importa profesora, castígueme. Solo no me lleve a ver al profesor Snape.

Tanto Hermione como Ron, miraron a Draco con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué Draco no era el consentido del profesor de pociones? Algo estaba mal en todo ese asunto y en cuanto llegara a oídos de Harry, iba a resultar muy divertido de analizar.

O al menos para Ron y Harry.

- Muy bien entonces, señor Malfoy. - dijo la mujer, poniéndose en pie. - acompáñenme a mi despacho, los dos. Y si escucho un solo insulto, juro que los dejaré castigados hasta que termine el curso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, recelosos, siguiendo a la profesora de transformaciones de camino a su despacho.

No era un buen día para castigar niños. Temía usar su rabia inicial contra Severus Snape, con aquellos dos chicos. Tenía que ser paciente.

- Anda Severus... tómatela ya.

- No quiero eso, no lo necesito.

- Claro que lo necesitas luego de caminar de la forma en que lo hiciste. Bébela. - Promfey sostenía un cucharón lleno de poción relajante y parecía bastante mal-encarada. Que hubiesen desobedecido sus órdenes, era lo de menos. Que hubiese sido Minerva, era lo que más le molestaba.

¿Qué diablos tenía esa mujer en la cabeza?

- Te dije que no la necesito.

- Si no lo haces, te desnudaré frente a todos estos niños.

Severus pensaba replicar, pero una vez más la enfermera introducía la cuchara en su boca sin que éste tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Tragó pesadamente, sintiendo que su estómago iba a devolverlo de inmediato. Apenas y podía comer con todo ese dolor y ya empezaba a odiar sus estúpidos planes y el como resultaban. Ya por lo menos comía y ahora debía volver a la ridícula dieta de las pociones energéticas.

- Tú mismo te lo buscaste y lo soportarás. - dijo mientras permanecía sentada a su lado en aquel sillón que Minerva había dejado transfigurado. Esperando que la pócima hiciera efecto.

Así fue en un par de minutos. Y debía decir que los efectos eran realmente particulares.

- Poppy...

- ¿Hmm? - susurró la mujer, mirando una de las revistas que McGonagall había dejado. Parecía ser las aventuras de un joven mago, en el mundo occidental.

Le sonaba muy familiar a la historia de Harry Potter. Muy entretenido.

- ¿Crees que Minerva esté enfadada conmigo?

¿Qué cosa? ¿Y desde cuándo a Snape le importaba que algo así sucediera?

- Debería, supongo. ¿Por qué te importaría, Severus? Siempre dices que lo que los demás piensen de ti poco importa, entonces...

Y había escuchado que el profesor de pociones había inspirado pesadamente y ella había alzado la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Bueno, siempre me ha importado lo que ella piense de mí.

Soltó la revista a un lado y se puso en pie para sentarse junto a él en la cama. Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y constató si tenía temperatura, si se sentía bien.

Severus Snape jamás diría algo como eso.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Severus?

- No quise ofenderla, es que siempre me he preguntado por qué siempre tiene miedo de Albus. Por qué siempre hace lo que él dice. Creo que no la valora como debería. Ella es una gran mujer.

Supuso que lo mejor era no discutir con él y menos en un estado como ese. Miró el frasco con aquella pócima y se preguntó si Snape era un hombre totalmente distinto en presencia de la relajación. Si lo era una vez que ahuyentaba aquellas voces en su cabeza. Aquel odio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Solo dije que quizá Albus no la consideraba digna de él. Cuando estamos reunidos en la orden del fénix, no queremos esconder la información, solo queremos protegerla pero creo que a veces Albus no valora a los profesores que arriesgan su vida todo el tiempo.

Promfey no podía evitar coincidir con él. Lastimosamente.

- A veces, Albus lo da todo por sentado y se equivoca. Pero quizá no es tan drástico como lo ves, Severus. Si bien es cierto que lo hizo contigo, quizá no se trate de ello. O al menos en el caso de Minerva. Quizá simplemente quiere protegerla y dejarla fuera de todo el asunto. Quizá tiene miedo de que todo eso que tienes que ver y que de vez en cuando incluso a ti te pone nervioso, a ella termine por quebrarla.

- Dumbledore tiene una extraña forma de decir que se preocupa por ti.

- Es cierto Severus, en eso tienes razón. ¿Qué le dijiste a Minerva como para que reaccionara de esa forma?

- Eso y luego ella me abofeteó. - dijo el profesor de pociones, tranquilo, ladeando la cabeza para que la enfermera pudiera verle la mejilla.

- Entonces era eso, ya veo.

El profesor de pociones había asentido en silencio y la mujer había inspirado en respuesta. Bueno, tenía sentido, tenía bastante sentido.

- Pero por qué dijiste una cosa como esa, Severus.

- Porque... no lo sé, realmente no lo sé. Solo lo dije, Poppy.

- ¿Y ella qué dijo, Severus? No es que quiera inmiscuirme, pero tengo que saber lo que ambas partes dijeron.

- Ella dijo que se preocupaba por mí, que solo quería ayudarme. Pero Poppy, por qué alguien como ella querría ayudarme, ser mi amiga. No tengo nada que ofrecer, nada que pueda servirle.

¿Cuánto duraba el efecto de esa poción? Un par de horas, máximo dos.

- Ella te aprecia, Severus. Siempre me lo dijo, desde que ingresaste a la escuela en calidad de aprendiz a profesor. Al principio ella tenía un poco de miedo y recelo, pero luego de conocerte muy bien... ella me dijo sinceramente que consideraba que eras un hombre inteligente y gracioso en tu forma de ser, pero gracioso. Ella es tu amiga y no creo que debas seguir insistiendo en eso. Estará allí, quieras o no.

- ¿Podrías decirle que venga a verme? Dijo que ya no vendría y realmente quisiera.

No estaba segura de que fuese una buena idea. Severus podría avergonzarse luego de todo lo dicho, una vez que el efecto de la poción pasara.

- Severus, no creo que sea conveniente. No en este momento. Necesitas descansar, dormir un poco. Qué tal si en un par de horas, la convenzo de venir a verte.

- No. Quiero verla ahora mismo.

_Dios, no discutas con este hombre y menos bajo el efecto de la poción. No es saludable, podría sufrir de arritmia si su respiración se acelera._

- De acuerdo, Severus. Pero luego no quiero quejas. Pienso que es mejor que descanses.

- ¿Y quién se queja? - contestó él, inocentemente y la mujer volvió a inspirar. Nerviosa.

La respuesta de Minerva había sido más que negativa, pero Poppy no había dejado de insistir y seguirla por todo el despacho, hasta que atendiera a su pedido.

- ¡Por Merlín, de acuerdo! ¡Iré a verlo!

La enfermera había asentido en respuesta y aunque ambas mujeres permanecían enojadas la una con la otra, solo se trataba de su trabajo. Aunque no quería arruinar su amistad.

Algo tendría que hacer.

- Minerva, escucha... antes de irnos...

La mujer rodó la vista en dirección a la enfermera y asintió lacónicamente, sin contestar. La enfermera juntaba sus manos y trataba de explicarse, pero aceptaba que era un poco terca y orgullosa como para pedir disculpas.

Si era que tenía que disculparse.

- Lamento lo que dije durante la tarde, pero solo estaba nerviosa de que Snape pudiera sufrir algo más severo de lo que ya tiene. Sé que no fue tu culpa, que solo tratabas de ayudar, pero a veces siento que no sé qué hacer con él. Que no sé como lidiar con su actitud. Me preocupa, sabes que lo veo como un hijo. Uno muy grande y testarudo, que siempre actúa como un bebé, pero me preocupa y quiero lo mejor para él. Trato de procurar su bienestar y a veces reacciono de forma desmedida. ¡Oh dios, ya estoy empezando a sonar como uno de esos discursos de Dumbledore!

Minerva se había cruzado de brazos durante toda la conversación, pero la enfermera se dio cuenta de que su dura expresión se había suavizado ante sus palabras.

- Entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo. Pero creo que no deberías ser tan dura, al menos no conmigo. Perseguimos lo mismo y deberíamos estar unidas. Deberíamos poder lidiar con esto, ambas. Juntas.

La enfermera había asentido.

- Severus pronto entenderá que lo hacemos por su bien y entonces desistirá de ser tan infantil. - dijo Poppy y Minerva sonrió suavemente.

Pues... ¡sí que era infantil!

Caminó tras ella y al empujar las puertas de la enfermería, parecía que Severus se lo esperaba y al verla rodear la cama hasta sentarse en aquel viejo sillón, parecía que el hombre no cabía en sí. Había algo diferente en él, que Minerva no podía precisar. Parecía calmo, relajado y reflexivo. Su expresión de odio era como una vieja fotografía en su memoria.

Que decolorada; ya ni se veía.

- Severus...

- Minerva, escucha. - dijo de pronto y ella se sobresaltó. Bueno, así no sonaba el verdadero Snape. Supuso que no. - hay algo que quiero decirte y quiero que me escuches atentamente.

- Escucho entonces, Severus.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte con lo que dije en el despacho. Solo brotaron las palabras de mi boca y aunque así fue, considero que tengo razón. Albus no te valora, considerando lo mucho que haces por la escuela.

McGonagall alzó la cabeza para mirar a la enfermera que se encogía de hombros y asintió entonces, sin saber qué decir. Cómo responder.

- Quisiera saber si aceptas mis disculpas. - dijo, políticamente y Minerva se puso en pie de aquel viejo sofá y se sentó en la cama, junto a él.

Había tomado una de sus manos y con una sonrisa suave, le acariciaba con la suya. A veces le costaba mucho enojarse con él. Solo era un hombre idiota con mala suerte.

- De acuerdo. Te disculpo entonces. Todo está bien entre nosotros y bueno, quizá podamos volver a jugar muy pronto. Me encantaría la revancha.

- Si no propones estupideces...

- De acuerdo, Poppy. Lo prometo. - dijo ella con una sonrisa suave, mientras el profesor de pociones se abstraía en sus brillantes ojos verdes, bajo las monturas cuadradas de sus anteojos.

Al poco tiempo y con un peso menos, parecía que el profesor de pociones estaba listo para dormir. Y así había sido, había sucumbido a los placeres de aquella mullida cama. O eso al menos había dicho.

Y Poppy no había querido explicarle a Minerva, que todo aquello había sido por el efecto de una pócima.

No quería arruinar aquel momento de paz que parecía flotar en el ambiente. Y allí estaba ella, una vez más, sentada junto al jefe de Slytherin, leyendo una revista, alerta a cualquier problema que pudiera suscitarse.

- Severus es un gran hombre. Aunque se ocupe en ocultarlo, es un gran hombre y debería darse cuenta de ello. Pronto. - dijo la enfermera y Minerva alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Bien, estaban de acuerdo en ello y aunque el hombre fuese un ser obstinado y negado a las virtudes que tenía.

Porque todos tenían virtudes e incluso alguien como él. Más de las que sabía y más de las que ella podía contar. Quizá exageraba, pero ella podía ver más allá.

Estaba segura de que había algo más.

- Buenas noches, Severus. - había dicho inclinándose en dirección al hombre en la cama y besando su frente con suavidad. - descansa. Y procura no matarme de un infarto, nuevamente, por tus ocurrencias. ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba segura de que no podía oírla ni sentirla, pero quería dejarlo en claro. A veces era mejor así, resultaba menos embarazoso y comprometedor.

Con alguien como Severus Snape, nunca se estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me digan. Click en review por favor :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.  
**

_¡Galletas para todos los lectores!_

* * *

Capítulo _9_: La gran revelación, claro.

Severus había despertado con la sensación de que había dormido durante años. Se había dado la vuelta sobre uno de sus costados y se había dado cuenta de que alguien permanecía sentado sobre aquel sofá reclinable, que le acompañaba ya desde hacía un par de días. Se dijo que quizá se trataba de Poppy Promfey y su necedad de vigilarlo constantemente y quedarse dormida incluso a su lado.

Parpadeó para enfocar su vista y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Minerva. ¿Qué no estaban peleados? Ni siquiera recordaba por qué demonios había vuelto, si era que habían conversado como para que algo así sucediera. Estaba dormida y sobre ella había una larga frazada y bajo su cabeza, una almohada.

Parecía llevar tiempo allí y bueno, si ella había decidido venir y disculparse... pues bien por ella.

Carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención y la mujer despertó ligeramente sobresaltada. Alerta. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que Snape le observaba desde la cama y se acomodó hasta sentarse, ahogando un bostezo disimuladamente.

- Buenos días, Severus. - susurró y Snape sin embargo, no dijo nada y permaneció con su mirada fija sobre sus verdes ojos. - cómo te sientes...

- Bien, eso creo. - contestó luego de unos minutos y ladeó la cabeza en dirección al despacho de la enfermera. - ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Poppy no está?

- Sigue dormida y estoy aquí porque tengo que cuidarte. ¿No es así?

El profesor de pociones puso los ojos en blanco y tragó fuertemente. Desde hacía unos días y más desde que había decidido levantarse y caminar, su estómago amanecía con una fuerte gastritis y la acidez comenzaba a resultar bastante incómoda. Sentía náuseas matutinas como si se tratase de una mujer en estado.

- Minerva... necesito...

- ¿Sí? - dijo ella casi de inmediato, como si se lo esperara. Snape arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se inclinó a su derecha, señalando una pequeña botella de color rojo. La mujer asintió y la tomó entre sus manos, admirándola con mucho detalle.

- Esto es...

- Sí.

- Por Merlín, Minerva, es solo una poción para el dolor de estómago. ¿Qué diantres puede pasarme si la tomo?

- Poppy dijo que eras adicto a ellas y me preguntaba si debía consultarle primero si...

- Sí, Minerva... puedes dársela. Por cierto, gracias por tomarme en cuenta esta vez. - escuchó tras ella y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y un rubor suave en sus mejillas. Poppy estaba detrás, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de curiosidad. Mirándolos a ambos como si tuvieran algo entre manos. Iba a costar lograr que confiara de nuevo en ella.

Luego de beber aquella poción, Snape pudo sentir que todo volvía a su lugar. Estaba harto de estar en aquella cama, comenzaba a sentir dolores que antes no tenía.

Suponía que tantas horas estando acostado, comenzaban a hacer mella en él.

Nada bueno iba a salir de allí.

— Severus, ¿ya has hablado con Percy acerca de las clases? Me ha parecido que ha hecho un gran trabajo, aunque sigas diciendo que no tiene permiso de castigar a Slytherin. Aunque de eso me encargo yo.

_*Entonces por qué demonios me dices eso, si ya tomaste tu propia decisión*_.

— Me alegro entonces. — respondió Snape de mala gana y Minerva se encogió de hombros, sentándose en aquel viejo sillón reclinable y abriendo una revista mensual de transfiguración, que parecía venir con el ejemplar del periódico matutino. — si es tan inteligente, pues que de todas las clases por sí mismo. ¿Quién necesita al profesorado entero, si este chico es capaz de hacerlo todo por sí mismo?

La mujer había soltado una especie de bufido suave y eso la había hecho digna de su transfiguración como gato. O al menos eso había pensado él. Había cerrado aquella revista y cruzándose de brazos y soltando sus gafas en la mesa de noche, se había acomodado para encarar al hombre en la cama.

— ¿Por qué eres tan petulante? Te está haciendo un favor y tú sin embargo, solo te quejas y te quejas. Deberías agradecer que él quiso tomar tu clase sin quejarse y sin retroceder ni un solo momento. Y que aún así, siendo una persona justa, no castiga a tus estudiantes porque tú se lo has pedido.

— ¿¡Estás queriendo decir que no soy una persona justa!?

— Minerva... — advirtió Poppy. — si lo provocas, te saco de aquí.

— Entiendes mi punto, Severus.

Las fosas nasales de aquel hombre, vibraban sin cesar mientras apartaba las cobijas de su cuerpo y trataba de acomodarse en la cama hasta sentarse. Pero Minerva no se doblegaba ni un ápice, ni se asustaba con su expresión de odio entre ceja y ceja.

Si quería pues que se pusiera en pie, total que no iba a llegar a más de un par de centímetros desde donde estaba.

— Repite aquí frente a mí, que no soy una persona justa. Repítelo en mi cara, Minerva. — dijo, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre algo dentro del bolsillo de su pijama, que Poppy trataba de observar desde su posición, frente a ambos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Snape? ¿Vas a sacar tu varita y vas a tratar de maldecirme?

— ¡MINERVA! — había exclamado Poppy, interponiéndose entre ambos.

— No soy...

— ¿Qué no eres, Severus? — contestó la mujer sin doblegar su expresión seria ni por un minuto. Ya sabía que estaba enfermo, que no debía tentarlo, pero tenía una idea. Si lograba sonsacar su verdadera personalidad, si lograba que aquellas voces dejaran de tener control sobre él y que fuese él mismo, entonces tendría algo por donde partir.

— No soy...

— ¿Qué, Severus? Termina de decirlo.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — dijo la mujer, colocando una mano en el hombro de Snape para devolverlo a la cama. Severus se quedó quieto y no dijo nada más, mientras cerraba los ojos pesadamente. Minerva parpadeó pesadamente mientras la enfermera se daba la vuelta y parecía enfurecida.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, provocándolo? — le preguntó en un susurro, mientras hurgaba aquel bolsillo en el pantalón del jefe de Slytherin y sacaba su varita.

Pero no había funcionado como esperaba. ¿O tal vez sí? Podía verlo en su mirar, tratando de luchar con aquellas voces en su cabeza que continuaban diciendo que era un perdedor. Y tratando de luchar contra ella y por la misma razón.

— Trataba de comprobar una teoría.

— Pues deja de hacerlo. Lo cansarás y Severus no tiene la energía para ponerse a discutir.

Antes de que contestara, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y Albus Dumbledore entraba con un par de aurores tras él. Minerva se preguntó si se trataba de malas noticias y supuso que así era, puesto que de no ser así, Albus no se tomaría la molestia de traer comitiva tras él.

— Minerva, ahora que Severus está dormido... ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

Su voz sonaba tensa, pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír. La jefa de Gryffindor asintió en silencio y caminó hasta el despacho de la enfermera, mientras ella se concentraba en medir la temperatura de Snape, con el dorso de una de sus manos

— ¿Qué sucede, Albus?

— Como sabrás, aunque esta es la enfermería de la escuela, no podemos tener a Severus aquí dentro. Al menos no por el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse. Es por ello que se nos ha ocurrido una solución para superar este pequeño dilema.

La mujer asintió en silencio y se preguntó si podía tener una ligera idea de lo que seguía. Sí, se estaba acercando y por la expresión del director, podía oír en su mente todo lo que seguía.

— Vas a cuidarlo en Grimmauld Place mientras mejora.

Sí, más o menos así sonaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Pero Albus! ¡Mi cátedra!

— Descuida. Lupin se ha ofrecido para hacerlo y bueno, considera que la simpatía que tiene con los estudiantes, le ayudará a hacer del año... algo muy placentero.

— Pero... ¿qué sucede con todos esos padres que se quejaron de que tuviésemos a un hombre lobo, impartiendo clases en la escuela?

Albus sonrió suavemente y sus ojos detellaron de una forma que le dio a entender a la jefa de Gryffindor, que ya habían pensado en eso.

— De eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle a todos esos padres? ¿Que ahora soy la nueva enfermera de la escuela?

— Ellos confían en nosotros, Minerva. Sé que suena mal, pero para ellos... lo que hagamos les parece bien.

— Excepto a Lucius Malfoy, quizá.

— De ello nos encargaremos nosotros. Tú tienes que cuidar de Severus, ayudar en su mejoría. Sé que él te necesita más de lo que puede admitir y sé que tú lo necesitarás también.

¿Por qué iba a necesitar a Snape en algún momento?

La mujer se mordió el labio, mientras Albus caminaba en dirección a la enfermería y sonreía al ver que el jefe de Slytherin estaba despierto nuevamente y sentado en la cama, mientras Poppy sostenía una cuchara rebosante de sopa tibia.

— ¡Ah, Severus! Veo que despertaste.

— Solo hizo una siesta de un par de minutos. Está negado a dormir, Albus.

— Hola... estoy aquí y no soy un niño, Poppy.

— Pues entonces obedece y toma tu sopa, Severus.

Minerva había suspirado y regresado al sillón, para mirar a Snape mientras la enfermera insistía en que tomara su sopa de la tarde. Ante su expresión, Snape ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

— Quita esa cara, Minerva. Por tu expresión pareciera que hubiesen cancelado las navidades de este año.

— Algo así. — contestó ella y Snape regresó la vista en dirección a Albus Dumbledore.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez, Albus?

El anciano director, supuso que no le iba a gustar la noticia. Mientras hablaba, Poppy le había introducido la cuchara en la boca y Snape casi se ahogaba de la sorpresa, mientras ella picaba un par de presas de pan y sonreía estirándolas hacia él.

— Te quedarás en Grimmauld Place mientras Minerva cuida de ti.

Al escuchar aquello, había escupido la sopa en dirección a la enfermera. Poppy había soltado una exclamación de sorpresa y el plato se había caído de su regazo, de forma aparatosa. Minerva había alzado los pies para evitar ensuciarse y a última instancia, había sacado su varita para limpiar el desastre y devolver el plato de sopa, íntegro, a la mesa.

— ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO! ¡NO PIENSO IR A GRIMMAULD PLACE!

Se imaginó una reacción como esa.

— Severus, cálmate. — dijo el director, pero el hombre temblaba de rabia y parecía que no se calmaría ni un ápice. Ni aunque le dijeran que solo bromeaban.

— ¡NO PIENSO TOCAR ESE SUCIO LUGAR Y MUCHO MENOS VIVIR CON ESE PERRO PULGUIENTO!

Poppy había arqueado una de sus cejas y por la expresión que tenía, parecía que le molestaba que Albus lo provocara. Pero no podía esperar, tenía que decírselo.

No podía quedarse dentro de la enfermería por siempre, tenían que encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera quedarse y superar lo que estaba por venir. No iba a ser agradable y era mejor que no estuviera cerca de ningún niño mientras se curaba.

No era tan malo como la transformación de un hombre lobo. Pero podía ser tan peligroso como tal.

— No hay otra solución, Severus. No puedes permanecer en la enfermería por siempre.

_*Pues ahora prefiero quedarme aquí; que ir con Black y vivir en esa asquerosa casa. ¡Y con Minerva, cuidándome como si fuera mi madre!*_

— Prefiero quedarme aquí o que me internen en San Mungo.

— Oh no, Severus. Créeme que ellos utilizarán peores técnicas que las que nosotros usamos aquí. Te gustará estar allá, Minerva te cuidará muy bien.

_*¿Y qué hacen allá? ¿Alguna especie de tortura muggle como electro-shocks?*_

— Minerva, antes de que te vayas... quisiera que discutiéramos algo muy importante.

La mujer asintió en silencio, poniéndose en pie mientras Snape la seguía con la vista. Sin parpadear. Regresó al despacho de la enfermera, mientras Poppy suspiraba en la camilla.

— Albus quiere lo mejor para ti, Severus. Creo que será mejor que vayas. Necesitas recuperarte y no podrás hacerlo, si no obedeces. Piénsalo. Si te recuperas, todo volverá a la normalidad y no tendrás que pisar este lugar por un buen tiempo.

¿Pero cuándo iba a mejorar? ¿O iba a ser considerado como enfermo durante toda su vida? Inspiró en silencio y no contestó. No tenía argumentos con los que rebatir aquello. Por más que se batiera en duelo con alguno de ellos, tenía la certera sensación de que perdería.

— Minerva, sabes que Snape es un miembro activo de la orden del fénix y también de los mortífagos de Tom Riddle. Me imagino que pensabas que en algún momento, Voldemort lo convocaría. Me alegro mucho de que no sea durante sus momentos más difíciles, pero sucederá y no sé si pronto. Es por ello que me temo que tendrás que vigilar ese aspecto de su vida y cuidarlo apenas regrese de cualquier encomienda. No creo que su cuerpo soporte mucho trajín y menos, si Voldemort decide torturarlo.

— Pero cómo sé si se regresará a casa, luego de todo ello. ¿Cómo sé que no tratará de aparecerse de vuelta en Hogwarts o en otro lugar?

— Sé que si lo convenzo de no hacerlo...

— ¿Y crees que él estúpido, Albus?

Se lo había prometido. Que por sobretodas las cosas, él iba a hacer lo que le ordenaran. Por Lily, por su protección y por la del niño que vivió. Suponía que no era un buen momento para retar al brazo que lo protegía bajo su ala. Y mucho menos, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

— Severus y yo, tenemos un acuerdo. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no me desafiará.

Nunca había escuchado a Albus Dumbledore, referirse a Severus Snape... de esa manera. Causaba un poco de escalofrío, pero supuso que debía tener razón.

— De acuerdo y... ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Tienes la difícil tarea de orientarlo en lo que a materia de autoestima se refiere. Tienes que enseñarle que el mundo no está en su contra. Que solo tuvo un poco de mala suerte, pero eso no significa que el mundo lo odie. Que nosotros lo apreciamos y procuramos su bienestar.

A veces no podía culparlo. Yendo de aquí para allá, siendo la pelota de las dos _"organizaciones"_, si podía llamarlo así...

No podía culparlo por sentirse utilizado.

— Veré qué puedo hacer, Albus. No puedo prometerte nada, si Severus no coopera.

El director sonrió suavemente y abandonó el despacho de la enfermera, para sentarse en la cama donde Snape continuaba con los brazos cruzados, diciéndole _NO_ a la sopa.

— Severus, ya he conversado con Minerva y ella ha aceptado ayudarte.

— Claro. Ella jamás diría que no a una de tus peticiones. Es tan predecible.

La mujer había fruncido el ceño, pero Albus había negado con la cabeza para que no se armara una discusión sin sentido. Con otra sonrisa apaciguadora, había colocado una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos del jefe de Slytherin y había negado con la cabeza.

— Sabes muy bien que tú y yo tenemos un arreglo, Severus. Una promesa y creo que no te convendría quebrantarla.

_*Ah... ¡Y ahora me amenazas!*_

— Considéralo antes de actuar, mi querido muchacho.

— No necesitabas amenazarme para que haga lo que tú quieras.

— No se trata de lo que yo quiero, Severus. Se trata de lo que es mejor para ti. Necesitas descansar, reponerte y así podrás volver a ser tú mismo.

— ¿Y crees que el señor tenebroso me dejará descansar, así como así?

Se imaginaba que no, pero mientras esperaban por el desastre, quizá podían avanzar un poco. Voldemort no se apiadaría de él y mucho menos se preocuparía de perder a uno de sus mejores seguidores. O el que lo había sido. Estaba seguro de que Snape le debía la vida y su lealtad estaba con el colegio y lo que aquella institución representaba.

— No, no lo creo. Pero mientras, debemos hacer algo. En las condiciones en las que te encuentras, siquiera podrás aparecerte y es necesario, si quieres sobrevivir su ira, que mejores lo suficiente para continuar con tus deberes regulares.

Ese era un buen punto.

— Como quieras.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos, Albus?

— Esta noche, luego de la cena. A los estudiantes se les dirá que solo se trata de un viaje que ambos deben hacer. Algo muy importante y que no les compete. — sonrió el hombre. — solo para los curiosos que indaguen al respecto.

_*Y luego dirán que tengo un romance con la jefa de Gryffindor*_.

— Supongo que no, Severus. — dijo Albus de pronto y el hombre se sobresaltó de inmediato. — aunque los estudiantes piensen que se trata de una anomalía, de algo que no se ve comúnmente, no creo que piensen en ambos con actitudes románticas. Creo que respetarán la privacidad del asunto.

Tanto Snape como Minerva se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas. Poppy inspiró en silencio y por un momento, se preocupó de no estar presente en el tratamiento del profesor de pociones. Siendo casi como su hijo, tenía miedo de perderlo.

— Por supuesto, Poppy lo visitará periódicamente. Así podrá constatar sus avances.

Bueno... ¿qué más quedaba que conformarse con ello? La mujer asintió y Minerva supuso que era hora de ir a su despacho y empacar. Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios debía llevar y Snape esperaba que no tuvieran que compartir una habitación.

La sola idea de imaginarse durmiendo en una misma cama, junto a Minerva, comenzaba a aterrarlo y había suprimido un escalofrío repentino. Promfey se había sobresaltado y había puesto una de sus manos sobre la frente del jefe de Slytherin.

— No tienes fiebre... Severus cariño. Quizá hace mucho frío. Será mejor que busque una larga manta y unas pijamas más gruesas.

Su rubor aumentó y Minerva trató de no sonreír. Albus palmeó uno de sus hombros en señal de cariño y se puso en pie, tarareando una canción y en dirección a la salida de la enfermería.

Ya nada podía salir peor, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

— Vamos, Severus... es hora de una ducha.

Se equivocaba.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me digan. Click en review por favor :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.  
**

_¡Galletas para todos los lectores!_

* * *

Capítulo _10_: No puede ser tan malo. ¿O sí?

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ante el paso de la luz en una vieja ventana de una tan vieja habitación que se preguntaba si el eslabón perdido no vivía dentro ya. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué diablos había accedido a terminar allí, si no fuera porque realmente no podía moverse ni _"cuidarse"_ por sí mismo y ambas mujeres le habían obligado a permanecer en aquella horrible casa o de lo contrario, habrían terribles consecuencias para su mala conducta. Mala, como si fuese un niño de la escuela.

— Ya está, todo listo. — escuchó a Poppy mientras ella acomodaba las cobijas sobre él, en la habitación principal. Sirius observaba el asunto desde la puerta, aún sin dar cabida a situación tal. Severus Snape estaba herido y necesitado, eso tenía que verlo y quizá atornillar una silla frente a la puerta y sentarse con un poco de aquella golosina muggle que como perro, amaba lamer del piso de vez en cuando.

Palomitas de maíz tostadas y una buena soda para relajarse.

— De verdad no sé por qué tengo que quedarme aquí. — dijo Snape con tedio y Sirius Black no pudo evitar coincidir con él. Y tan tranquilo que vivía.

— Y yo tampoco.

— Cállense ustedes dos. — respondió Poppy sin alzar la voz siquiera, muy calmada. — y Merlín te libre de que estés molestando a Severus en mi ausencia, Sirius. Porque si no...

— Ya ya, no necesito a Kingsley sobre mí. No gracias.

Minerva había sonreído suavemente y la mujer se había notado claramente ofendida, levantándose de la cama cuando tuviere sus manos sobre la frente de Snape y mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Y tú de qué te sonríes? — dijo y la jefa de Gryffindor negó rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana que había abierto hacía unos minutos atrás. — Sirius... en verdad debes hacer algo con esos nomos de jardín. — susurró mientras les observaba hacer muecas y arrojar piedrecillas a la ventana.

— Molly dijo que Fred y George se harían cargo. Al parecer son excelentes en arrojar nomos y atontarlos. Deberían darles un premio por eso.

— Sí y por qué no. Una orden de Merlín, ¡presto! — respondió Snape con sarcasmo y Poppy aprovechó para colocar un termómetro en su boca, casi haciéndoselo tragar.

— No desperdicies tu aliento, querido Severus. — respondió con cierto sarcasmo y el hombre se cruzó de brazos como todo un niño, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Habría pagado para ver algo así y no había podido evitar reírse en las narices de Snape, mientras éste traba de hablar y tener el termómetro en su boca, al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Black! ¿Qué no ves que le haces enfadar? ¡Y por Merlín que tú lo aguantarás si se enfada!

Snape arqueó las cejas en respuesta, mientras Poppy decía aquello. La mujer señaló la puerta y Sirius no tuvo más opción que obedecer y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, aún riendo mientras descendía por las escaleras de aquella mansión. Se dio la vuelta para tomar el termómetro de la boca del jefe de Slytherin que apenas tuvo una oportunidad, expresó su opinión al respecto.

— Si tanto te molesta cuidarme, entonces no lo hagas.

— ¡No seas tonto, Severus! — dijo mientras miraba la temperatura. — si conozco bien la forma en que reaccionas cuando estás cerca de Sirius. ¡No sé por qué Dumbledore quiere tenerte aquí! No mejorarás nada y solo te pondrás a discutir con él hasta el cansancio.

— Es un inútil. Un saco de pulgas maloliente...

La mujer aprovechó la oportunidad de recostarlo, mientras él todavía rezongaba en contra de Sirius Black y las excesivas atenciones que Dumbledore les prestaba a él y a Remus Lupin. Sabía que esa era una tecla que no debía tocar jamás y lo había hecho como una tonta. Negó con la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Minerva McGonagall que miraba a través de la ventana.

— ¿Minerva? ¿Cariño?

— ¿Eh? Sí... qué sucede, Poppy.

— ¿Podrías preparar un baño caliento? Lo meteremos en la tina. Bueno, al menos no tienes fiebre esta vez.

_*¿Meterme en la tina?*_

Minerva se sonrojó de pronto y Snape se dio una palmada en la frente. Poppy negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos a ambos.

— Lo dije sin ningún tipo de intención. — la jefa de Gryffindor carraspeó y asintió, caminando en dirección al baño privado en la habitación principal y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — ¿es que no puedes comportarte aunque sea un momento, Severus?

— ¿Y yo qué diablos hice? ¡Ella fue la que malinterpretó las cosas!

— No lo sé. Ya estoy tan acostumbrada a regañarte, que ya ni sé qué sucede.

— ¿¡Ves!? Te dije que eras tú... ¡que estabas acostumbrada a ver mal todo lo que hago!

Antes de que contestara, la mujer se sobresaltó ante la puerta de la habitación que se abría con un golpe seco. Nymphadora sostenía la mano de un abochornado Remus Lupin y hablaba mientras caminaba sin ver siquiera hacia el frente.

— ¡Por Merlín y ahora esto!. — exclamó Snape y la mujer se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. Su boca se abrió formando una gran _"o"_.

— ¿¡Snape!? ¡Creía que estaba desocupada esta habitación!

— ¡Pues no es así! Y estamos en un momento muy difícil como para que ustedes dos estén pensando en esas cosas.

— ¡Yo no estoy pensando en hacer nada! ¡Solo queríamos... hablar un poco! Además... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Poppy y...? — Minerva había salido del baño ante la conmoción y el vapor que emanaba el baño caliente, se podía vislumbrar tras ella. — ¿Minerva? Pero qué diablos...

Remus siquiera había dicho una sola palabra, perplejo, trataba de esconder su rostro de la mirada sombría y casi burlona que Snape tenía entre ceja y ceja. Poppy se aclaró la garganta y suspiró, mirándola con severidad.

— Severus está herido y enfermo por tanto trabajo y poco descanso. Al parecer nadie más que Minerva y yo lo notamos y lamento coincidir con él pero no es momento para estas cosas. ¡Jóvenes, siempre pensando en esas tonterías! Si al menos vas a hacerlo pues ponle un anillo en el dedo, Remus.

_*Esta tiene que ser la conversación más ridícula en la que he estado jamás*_.

Nymphadora suspiró en respuesta y volvió a tomar la mano de Remus, guiándolo fuera de la habitación. Antes de irse, Remus había dicho un:_ "espero que te recuperes pronto, Severus"_.

Tonterías.

— El baño está listo, Poppy.

— Severus siéntate.

_*No... no esto ahora*_

De una forma u otra, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso, se encontró sentado en una silla junto a la tina y sin más que los cazones. Sonrojado.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra!

— Descuida, tonto. Minerva sostendrá una toalla para cubrirte mientras tú te quitas lo demás.

Snape negaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de tapar sus partes nobles con sus manos y evitar mirar a alguna de las mujeres a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, Minerva parecía concentrada en la larga cicatriz sobre su estómago. Aún se veía grotesca y _"lastimada"_.

— ¿Podrías pedirle que deje de verme como si fuera carne fresca?

Minerva rodó la vista hacia otra dirección y se inclinó para tomar un paño que había puesto en una esquina de la tina, sin nada más que decir. Caminó lentamente hasta detenerse junto a la silla y miró a la enfermera mientras extendía aquella prenda.

— Listo. Cuando quieras, Severus.

Snape miró ambas ventanas que estaban llenas de vapor por aquella tina, al igual que los azulejos. Se preguntó si podría lanzarse por ellas. Quizá se fracturaba un par de huesos, estando en el segundo piso, pero sobrevivía y aunque estuviera en calzones, escaparía.

— Vamos... Severus.

Asintió en regañadientes, levantándose de la silla y mirándolas a ambas de reojo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar, Minerva! ¡Y menos a ti, Poppy!

— Si allí no hay nada que ya no haya visto, Severus.

— ¡No quiero saber lo que haces con Kingsley. Gracias!

Solo le tomó un momento y en cuanto Poppy vio aquella prenda caer, no pudo evitar reírse al mirar el rostro de Snape como una teja y prácticamente arrancándole la toalla a Minerva de las manos y cubriéndose con ella.

— ¡Dense la vuelta!

— Sí sí... — dijo Poppy, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombre de Minerva y ambas se daban la vuelta en silencio. Snape volvió a inspirar audiblemente y comenzó a quitarse la toalla lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlas.

— Apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene algo que presumir. — dijo Minerva en un susurro y la enfermera trató de no reírse.

— Más o menos. Si quieres date la vuelta y mira con cuidado.

La mujer trató de ser discreta y se dio la vuelta apenas un poco. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo pálido que era Snape. Pero por sobre todo...

Su parte trasera, ¡vaya que necesitaba un poco de sol! Incluso tenía una marca de nacimiento bastante peculiar. una especie de lunar en el glúteo izquierdo.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que Snape lo notara y negó con la cabeza, sonriéndose a sí misma. Poppy le dio un codazo suave y amistoso y ella se encogió de hombros.

Bueno... no estaba mal.

Al escuchar el agua salpicar, ambas se imaginaron que Snape ya estaba dentro de la tina. La enfermera del colegio, sonrió juntando sus manos frente a su boca como si rezara y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

— Iré por ropa limpia. ¿Podrán quedarse solos sin matarse el uno al otro?

Ninguno contestó y ella dio aquello por sentado, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y dejando un incómodo silencio detrás de ella.

— ¿Se divierten, ambas? — dijo mientras trataba de apilar todas la espuma de las sales de baño que podía, sobre su cuerpo para que no pudieran ver a través del agua.

— No nos divertimos, tratamos de ayudar. — susurró la mujer, tomando una botella de champú y vertiendo un poco sobre su cabeza. Ante la fría gota, el hombre había temblado en la tina. — para ti todo es malo, todo es motivo de burla. Pero no. Solo nos preocupamos por tu salud.

— Puedo hacerlo solo.

— Solo relájate y deja que te ayudemos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

No contestó mientras ella masajeaba su cabello con aquel champú. Un extraño aroma a canela que resultaba ser tan dulce que comenzaba a causarle cierta modorra.

— Nunca nada es malo para ti, ¿no es cierto?

— Trato de ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente. — dijo mientras lo empujaba dentro del agua para enjuagar el champú y sin previo aviso, haciendo que el hombre tosiera al salir de regreso.

— Las cosas no son siempre color de rosa, Severus, pero tampoco son tan negras que parezcan imposibles de superar.

— Y lo dice la mujer que le aterra entablar una conversación personal y se sonroja por cualquier cosa. La mujer que siquiera es capaz de dejar escapar algún solo error y cuya piel se eriza de solo pensarlo.

— Bien... yo no critico que vivas las 24 horas del día dentro de una fría y sucia mazmorra.

— Claro que lo haces, siempre te quejas._ "Severus, esto está tan oscuro", "Severus cómo es que puedes ver en un lugar así. ¡Por Merlín al menos deja pasar el sol, circular el aire!" "Morirás enfermo y congelado"._

— No tenía idea de que memorizabas todo lo que digo. Quizá ese sea tu problema, eres muy resentido. No puedes olvidar.

— No olvidar me ayuda a sobrevivir.

La mujer había chascado la lengua, tomando una esponja y remojándola en un poco de agua. Había comenzado a tallar sus hombros con cierta dureza y aunque el profesor se quejara, ella no había reparado en el asunto.

— Te estás matando a ti mismo, lentamente.

Se detuvo al ver que Snape le había quitado la esponja de la mano y se había dado la vuelta para encararla mientras ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la tina, cerca de él.

— Quizá eso quiera. ¿Y a ustedes qué les importa? Solo se importan a sí mismos. Dime una sola vez que te haya importado algo que me haya pasado.

— ¡Nunca dices nada, Severus Snape! ¿¡Cómo esperas que me preocupe sobre asuntos que desconozco!? Albus y tú, siempre con un tedioso misterio...

— ¿¡En verdad quieres saberlo, Minerva!? No será una historia de cuentos de hadas y espero que los detalles no lastimen tus delicados oídos.

— Pruébame.

_*Por supuesto que sí.*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.  
**

_¡Galletas para todos los lectores!_

* * *

Capítulo _11_: Bajo la cama.

Minerva McGonagall había respirado pesadamente, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que parecían escapársele sin darse cuenta siquiera, mientras Snape hablaba de su pasado y su vida familiar. Su_ trágica_ vida familiar.

— No sé si lo sabes, Minerva, pero yo soy capaz de un gran odio.

— Sí, por supuesto que lo sé. Y yo también.

Severus había rodado la vista hacia la ventana junto a la tina y las piedritas que chocaban con ella. Sirius Black gritaba desde abajo, mientras como perro, perseguía a los gnomos y los arrojaba fuera del jardín.

— Pero aún así, nunca he tomado a nadie a la fuerza. Lo he visto, he visto lo que hacen con las mujeres y los niños. Sé lo que a Bellatrix le gusta hacer pero yo nunca... yo nunca he _matado_ a nadie. Al menos no con mi varita.

Trató de pensar en lo que había querido decir, pero desistió de preguntar al respecto. De entrometerse demasiado en asuntos que no le correspondían. Aunque moría de curiosidad, pues sí, pero y sin embargo suponía que era asuntos entre él y Albus Dumbledore.

— Mi padre abusaba de mi madre y de mí, todo el tiempo. — declaró el jefe de Slytherin, con voz suave. Apenas un murmullo. Se había levantado ligeramente en la tina y señalado una larga cicatriz en su espalda. La mujer tras él, se obligó a mirar. — ¿Ves eso? Bien, es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de infancia, cuando al fin pude poner a mi padre en su sitio y no necesité magia para ello.

Trató de tragarse las lágrimas al hablar y Minerva pudo sentirlo, la forma en que su voz se quebrantaba.

— No justifico nada de lo que he hecho y hago pero solo quiero que entiendas la razón por la que no puedo ser optimista todo el tiempo, la razón por la que las voces me acechan todo el tiempo.

— ¡Pero no ha sido tu culpa! Quiero decir...

— Muchas cosas han sido mi culpa, Minerva. Y por muchas de ellas debería estar muerto justo ahora. Eso espero que me pase pronto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro descubierto del profesor de pociones y haciéndolo temblar en respuesta.

— Son solo errores. Ello no define quién eres, Severus. Y yo creo saber quién eres en realidad.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo, arqueando las cejas aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo mientras él le daba la espalda. — ilumíname, dime quién soy.

— Eres un buen hombre, Severus. Inteligente, gracioso.. — escuchó que Snape había carraspeado como si lo pusiera en duda. — sí, a tu manera. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Severus, eres un hombre leal a tus principios. Eso no se ve todos los días. Ahora todos se venden por cualquier bien material o circunstancial.

_*Si ella supiera de qué está hablando.*_

— Bien, el baño terminó... — ambos escucharon a Poppy que regresaba a la habitación y comenzaba a abrir la puerta del baño. — espero te hayas tallado muy bien, Severus.

Snape inspiró pesadamente, mientras la enfermera de la escuela le otorgaba una toalla limpia y ambas se daban la vuelta para que pudiera salir de la tina.

— Te dejaremos dentro para que puedas cambiarte. ¡Y ni se te ocurra escapar o algún chistecillo, porque te aseguro que voy a matarte!

— Sí mami. Me portaré muy bien.

La enfermera frunció el ceño, abandonando la habitación tras Minerva y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Se llevó una mano a la sien y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

— Este hombre idiota... ¡de seguro que va a matarme!

— Dale un poco de tiempo y espacio, Poppy. Pareciera que ni siquiera puede respirar sin tu supervisión.

— Es que no puede. ¡Y más te vale que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, Minerva!

La mujer asintió varias veces y antes de que pudiera contestar, escucharon el pestillo de la puerta del baño y cómo se destrababa. Severus Snape emergía con su usual pijama negra y una expresión de concentración tal, que pareciera que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus alrededores y que solo hubiese caminado como autómata.

— Bien, Severus, a la cama. Hay que tomar una siesta.

— ¡Pero yo no necesito una siesta. No soy un niño!

— Claro que la necesitas y la vas a tomar. — dijo la mujer sin alzar la voz ni la vista de lo que hacía. Desenfundar la cama para que el hombre pudiera acostarse en ella. — adentro.

_*Mejor obedecer que escucharla quejarse y amenazarme con que me enviará a San Mungo de por vida. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser, el dormir un poco? Solo las voces pero lo demás...*_

— Como sea. — respondió el jefe de Slytherin, metiéndose a la cama. Entre Poppy y Minerva, lo cubrieron con las sábanas y frasadas hasta el cuello. Apenas podía respirar.

— Si muero asfixiado por el calor, va a ser todo tu culpa...

— Cállate y empieza a dormir. Pero claro, no sin antes... — había sacado una cuchara de no sabía dónde y una poción relajante.

— ¿Vas a drogarme para obligarme a dormir?

— Sí y ahora abre la boca.

— Dijiste que me callara.

— ¡Abre ya, Severus!

Snape tuvo que aceptar, ya que la ceja de Poppy Promfey no podía llegar más arriba de lo que ya estaba. Al tragar aquella poción, sintió el efecto casi inmediato.

— Bien, tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto. ¿Minerva, podrías vigilar que se duerma?... ¿por favor?

La mujer asintió y por un momento, se preguntó si sus tardes iban a terminar así. Llenas de tedio, esperando a que Snape se durmiera y se despertara luego.

¿Podría con eso? No se quejaba pero tenía muchas y mejores cosas que hacer que eso.

Pero todos necesitaban un amigo alguna vez y según había escuchado de Snape, nadie más que él necesitaba un amigo en un momento así.

Al Poppy abandonar la habitación, escuchó que Snape suspiró en la cama y ladeó la cabeza para observarlo mientras se sentaba en una vieja butaca a su lado.

— Minerva...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Severus?

— Tengo miedo...

Ah, claro, el efecto de la poción relajante. Cuando Snape se relajaba, su personalidad era totalmente diferente. Se preguntó si se sentiría abochornado de decirle algo en aquel estado, de enterarse luego de volver a la normalidad. Pero lo mejor era escuchar.

— ¿De qué, Severus?

— De escuchar las voces en mi cabeza. No quiero cerrar los ojos y escucharlas.

— Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Solo tienes que ignorarlas, tienes que escucharnos a nosotros. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, para curarte.

El hombre había asentido en silencio, mientras Minerva sonreía y sostenía una de sus manos con las suyas y acariciaba sus nudillos con sus dedos. Suavemente.

— Tienes que dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

— Minerva tu... me recuerdas a mi madre. Ella se parecía a ti.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

— Ella también creía en mí, aunque hiciera cualquier cosa que hiciera mal. Ella nunca dejó de creer que yo podía superarlo.

Bueno... creer creer como tal, pues no exactamente. Aunque lo mejor era no discutir con él y hacerle sentir que tenía razón.

— Por supuesto que creo en ti, Severus. Si no no estaría aquí y eso te lo aseguro.

El hombre había sonreído y había cerrado los ojos suavemente, mientras ella continuaba acariciando una de sus manos y sonriendo también, aunque sabía que él no podía verlo. Y muy pronto, luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que su respiración era tenue, débil.

Que al fin se había dormido sin remordimientos.

— Descansa, Severus.

Y ahí se había quedado, sentándose junto a la cama para poder continuar sosteniendo su mano. Se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que había dicho. De aquello de ser mortífago por accidente y aún así, siquiera haber hecho nada malo como para haber sido condenado por los demás. Ellos no lo sabían, solo sabían que él era mortífago pero no sabían qué hacía o no dentro.

Ahora comprendía el por qué de su mente tan oscura, de su necesidad de castigar al mundo como éste lo había castigado a él.

Todo tenía sentido. Su actitud para con los demás. No justificaba el hecho de que no pudiera aprender de los errores y encontrar una mejor solución que solo ser un amargado y ermitaño hombre dentro de una mazmorra, pero al menos explicaba un poco la situación.

No habría tenido el valor de ver lo que seguramente él había visto. Aquellos círculos de torturas, muggles atados con cadenas unos con otros, arrastrados como vulgares elfos.

Jamás entendería como los seres humanos podían atacarse los unos a los otros de esa forma tan hostil. Si bien eran diferentes por ser magos, no significaba que no fueran de carne y hueso como los muggles.

Todos merecían convivir en un mismo espacio, quizá lejos del mundo de los magos, pero definitivamente merecían convivir en el mismo universo.

Le causaba escalofrío de solo imaginárselo.

Y un par de horas después, Severus Snape comenzaba a despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces para ajustarse a la luz de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que Minerva McGonagall permanecía sentada en la cama, a su lado y con los ojos cerrados. Sostenía una de sus manos y le dio la impresión de que tenía rato en ello, puesto que comenzaba a entumecérsele.

— Minerva... — dijo pero la mujer no escuchó. Por un momento pensó que dormía. — Minerva... ¿podrías soltar mi mano? No puedo moverla.

Pensó sentarse en la cama y mover uno de sus hombros para despertarla, pero luego de unos segundos, ella comenzó a despertar por sí misma.

— ¿Qué?

— Minerva... podrías... ¿soltarme?

La mujer parpadeó confundida y bajó la vista en dirección a sus manos. Sí, eso era lo que sentía durante su sueño, un curioso peso y una sensación de calidez que no entendía su lugar de precedencia.

— Yo.. lo siento Severus.

El hombre no contestó mientras ella soltaba su mano y él la sacudía ligeramente, para despertarla. Sentía un desagradable entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, no solo en su mano.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Minerva? No puedo recordar... ¿acaso?

— Nada, Severus. Solo pensé que si...

— Olvídalo.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido, pero no era tan tonta como para decírselo y que así se sintiera abochornado de todo lo dicho anteriormente. Resultaba extraño que aquellos ojos que le habían mirado con calidez hacía un rato, ahora estuvieran fríos y vacíos.

Como siempre.

— Severus... ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar algo...?

_*¿A qué viene esa pregunta?*_

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cambiarías algo en tu vida?

Todo. Empezando por el hecho de tratar mejor a las mujeres. Y hablaba de Lily Evans, hablaba de lo estúpido que había sido al haberle llamado _sangre sucia_ y sin razón aparente.

— Creo que sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, Minerva.

— Pero...

— Escucha, Minerva, sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado y no me enorgullezco de ello. ¿Cambiar algo? Cambiaría muchas cosas, quizá siquiera habría sido profesor en esta escuela. Pero ¿por qué querrías saber algo como eso? ¿Qué sentido tiene querer cambiar algo que ya sucedió?

— Porque podrías hacerlo ahora, Severus. Confiar en nosotros y cambiar tu vida. Sé que no puedes alejarte de Quien tú Sabes, pero al menos puedes hacer las cosas de una forma diferente.

_*Sí claro y por qué no*_

— ¿Y tú qué sugieres?

— Solo pienso que podrías enfrentar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, no lo sé. Quizá tratar de ser un pco más amable, menos hostil con los demás. Eso haría una gran diferencia.

_*Y empezar a guiñar el ojo y escupir rosas cada vez que hablo. Muy a lo Gilderoy.*_

— ¿Y eso en qué ayudaría? ¿Ser más amable mejoraría mi vida? ¿Cambiaría mi suerte?

— No lo sé pero y sin embargo... mejoraría tu estado de salud.

— ¿Crees que todo esto sea... mi culpa?

— No. Solo creo que podría mejorarlo.

_*Solo eso me falta. Que crean que hago esto para llamar la atención o algo parecido.*_

— Suena a que estás culpándome, Minerva.

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus. Siempre tuerces todo lo que digo!

— ¡Entonces deja de hablar!

No se había dado cuenta de lo alterado que había sonado y el latido fuerte de su corazón, en su oído. Podía sentirlo, ese cosquilleo de adrenalina y el palpitar de sus manos. Poppy no iba a estar muy contenta y mucho menos de ver la expresión herida en el rostro de Minerva McGonagall.

— Lo siento. — tragó y se obligó a sí mismo a decirlo. La mujer negó con la cabeza sin alzar la vista de sus manos en su regazo, sentada junto a él en la cama.

— Solo quiero ayudarte, pero realmente no sé como hacerlo.

Ni él mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.  
**

_¡Galletas para todos los lectores!_

* * *

Capítulo _12_: Sensibilidad.

Al irse Poppy, Minerva continuaba preguntándose si sería capaz de ayudar a Snape y mucho más estando sola. Nunca había estado más de un par de horas en aquella enorme casa y nunca había detallado el aspecto antiguo que tenía ni las telarañas sobre las estanterías repletas de libros que, al soplarles, parecían haber estado enterrados bajo una densa capa de arenilla.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Severus, Minerva?

La mujer se sobresaltó de inmediato, mientras miraba los libros sobre las estanterías. Sonrió llevándose una mano al pecho y Remus sonrió también a modo de disculpa.

— Lo siento, no quise sobresaltarte Minerva. ¿Está todo bien?

— Bueno tú bien sabes cómo es Severus, un asunto nada fácil.

— Estoy seguro de que podrás resolverlo. Entre todos le ayudaremos.

Sirius que bajaba las escaleras de la casona, al escuchar aquello, había negado con la cabeza y Remus se había cruzado de brazos. Se imaginaba la clase de estupidez que debía a provenir de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar.

— Como si él se dejara ayudar... realmente.

— Por supuesto que no, si no dejas de fastidiarlo.

— ¡Él tampoco es inocente de toda culpa! — contestó Sirius mal encarado y Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Solo aléjate de él si es que no piensas decir nada productivo o ayudar a la causa. Ya Minerva tiene suficiente con todo lo que tiene que hacer, sus obligaciones académicas, como para que tú también te sumes y tenga que cuidarte como un niño.

Bueno, no podía decir que Snape era un niño. Pero si tuviera que escoger, de hecho, estaba segura de que Sirius se comportaría mucho mejor que el jefe de Slytherin.

— Será mejor que Severus no te escuche decir eso, Remus. O creerá que lo cuido por obligación y entonces... no, él ya piensa eso. Es tan complicado.

La mujer suspiró pacientemente y se mentalizó para la hora del desayuno. Según Poppy, él debía comer y muy bien. Esperaba que al subir, por una cosa u otra, estuviera de buen humor. Dormía en una cama contigua en aquella habitación y durante toda la noche le había oído quejarse sobre su suerte y el vivir con Sirius Black. Qué lástima que no podía darle repetidas dosis de pociones relajantes.

Extrañaba el tranquilo y dócil Severus Snape.

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en que deseaba drogarlo. ¿En qué se había convertido? Como si eso resolviera algún problema. Solo lo evitaba, lo escondía de la vista.

— Severus, buenos días. — dijo la mujer, llamando suavemente a la habitación y con una charola con hojuelas y miel, tostadas y jugo de calabaza. Lo más Hogwarts que se le había podido ocurrir. — Es hora de desayunar y de tus medicinas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna y al entrar en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el profesor de pociones todavía dormía. Sonrió suavemente y colocando la charola de plata sobre la cómoda, se sentó en la cama y permaneció quieta. Tan solo mirándolo.

_*¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer más que esperar a que despierte, Minerva?* *Al menos espero que tenga un sueño placentero.*_

Y a los pocos minutos, Severus Snape había despertado con la vista de que seguía en aquella casa apestosa y sucia.

— Pensé que era un sueño... pero veo que me equivoqué.

— ¿Qué cosa, Severus? — preguntó la mujer inclinándose para tomar la charola y los frascos de pociones. — bien, aquí está el desayuno y tus medicinas.

— ¿Que qué cosa, Minerva? ¡Esto! Creo que Poppy me tiene aquí solo porque no quiere lidiar conmigo en Hogwarts. Nadie me quiere allí y es por eso que me encierran en este lugar, junto al imbécil de Black. Como tampoco lo quieren a él dentro de la orden.

— No seas infantil, Severus. — contestó la mujer mientras destapaba uno de los frascos y vertía un par de gotas en el jugo de calabaza fresco. — si así fuera, ¿por qué estaríamos preocupados porque sanes?

— No lo sé, a veces no puedo entenderlos.

Minerva no contestó, extendiendo el jugo de calabaza al hombre en la cama. Poción para fortalecer el cuerpo, para que tuviera más fuerza al quejarse.

Una lástima a veces.

— Es la verdad, Severus. Queremos que mejores y es por eso que estoy aquí sentada cuidándote.

— Nadie te obliga.

— No tengamos esta conversación de nuevo y por favor toma tu desayuno.

Snape no contestó mientras tomaba el tazón de hojuelas de maíz con miel y ella permanecía sentada en el sofá, mirándolo atentamente.

— No puedo hacerlo si me estás mirando todo el tiempo.

— Poppy dijo que debía hacerlo y mientras comes, tenemos que hablar.

_"Trata de hablar con él, de averiguar qué es lo que le molesta pero sin desesperarlo"._

_— _¿Hablar de qué?

— Nunca me dijiste la razón por la cual quisiste ser un mortífago, Severus.

Se preguntó si estaba bien discutirlo, si estaba bien hacerle recordar el pasado. Bueno, tenía que indagar la razón del problema si quería ayudar.

— No es un acto de heroísmo ni es una historia llena de cursilería romántica o de valentía inmensurable.

_*Quizá me dejé llevar por el odio que sentía al ver a Lily en los brazos de otro*_.

— Adelante, Severus. Soy toda oídos.

El hombre meditó en silencio, apartando el tazón de hojuelas de su regazo. Cuál era la mejor forma de empezar una historia como esa.

— Desde pequeño, siempre me gustaron las artes oscuras. No estoy seguro del motivo, quizá porque pensaba que podía usarlo en contra de mi padre y en contra de aquellos que fueran como él, aquellos que vejaban a mi madre y todos aquellos que me ignoraban porque creían que era extraño. Para obtener lo que quisiera, para doblegarlos y ponerlos a mi merced. Durante mucho tiempo estudié los principios básicos de la magia y quise ir más allá, revisar si tenía aplicaciones prohibidas, usos que nadie más conociera y aprovecharme de ello. Usarlo a mi favor y convertirme en un mago que nadie pudiera vencer.

_*Todo bien hasta ahora, Minerva. No veo señales de una actitud fuera de lo normal. Que continúe*_.

— ¿Y luego?

— Al entrar en Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que sería una gran oportunidad para avanzar con mis investigaciones de magia. Aprender más de lo que mi madre pudiera haberme enseñado y lo que pudiera encontrar. Al principio eso pensaba pero...

— ¿Pero...?

— Me encontré con muchos detalles que no había sopesado. Albus Dumbledore estaba en medio de mi camino, tú misma y otras cosas que no quiero mencionar.

_*Evans... creo que ella era quien sacaba lo mejor de mí*_.

— Durante un tiempo pensé que las cosas podrían mejorar, que quizá mi vida en Hogwarts iba a resultar pacífica y me desvié de lo que quería. Como te dije, soy capaz de un gran odio y en Hogwarts creí encontrar la paz que no había tenido fuera de éste.

— Y entonces comenzó tu rivalidad con James Potter y Sirius Black.

— Qué puedo decirte, ni siquiera soporté estar en el mismo espacio que ellos y aún no lo soporto.

— Aunque no quieras admitir que era infantil y carente de sentido. Ellos eran solo jóvenes idiotas, buscando a quien molestar y lamentablemente tú estabas en su camino. Aunque nunca entendí por qué exactamente.

_*Yo sí. No podía aceptar que estuviera cerca de Evans. Que me quisiera más que a él y tenía que ir y joderlo todo.*_

**"Acéptalo... nunca serías un buen partido para Evans. Para nadie me atrevería a decir."**

_*Ella me amaba, de eso estoy seguro. Pero James Potter tenía que interponerse.*_

**"Si te amara como dices que te amó, no te habría cambiado a la primera oportunidad".**

_*Sí...*_

Minerva había compuesto un rostro de preocupación, al ver al hombre cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y permanecer en silencio. Abruptamente.

— ¿Severus?

— Ellos tienen razón... ¿por qué alguien querría siquiera acercárseme?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Por supuesto que teníamos problemas, porque todos me odian. Todos en este mundo me odian.

— Eso no es cierto... Severus. ¿Severus?

Se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada durante el desayuno y se sentó en la cama, junto a él. El hombre permanecía con sus manos sobre su rostro y ella estiraba las suyas, temblorosas, para tratar de ver sus ojos. Para apartarlas de su rostro.

— Todos quieren que muera...

— ¡No es verdad!

— Todos esperan que falle para juzgarme. ¡Todos esperan que haga algo mal para encerrarme!

Y había comenzado a arañarse el rostro, a tirar de su cabello violentamente. La mujer reaccionó de golpe, tratando de sostener sus manos. Enterrando sus uñas en las muñecas del hombre, para tratar de controlarlo. De evitar que continuara.

_*¡Merlín, esto se ha salido de control!*_

— Remus... ¡Remus ven pronto, por favor!

Severus gemía y se arañaba el rostro. Horrendas marcas de un violeta agresivo, se marcaban en sus muñecas mientras ella trataba de detenerlo, pero por supuesto que él era más fuerte que ella. Al escuchar aquel alboroto, Remus corrió escaleras arriba y empujó la puerta con varita en mano y mirando a su alrededor, aireado. Confundido.

— ¿¡Qué sucede, Minerva!? — exclamó acercándose a la cama y ayudándola a controlar a Severus Snape.

— ¡Poppy me pidió que conversara con él, que tratara de indagar un poco en relación a su pasado y sus sentimientos. Pero... se salió de control! ¡No estará nada contenta si Severus empeora!

Remus y todo el peso de su cuerpo, fueron suficientes para recostar al jefe de Slytherin en la cama y con su varita, atar ambas manos para evitar alguna locura. La subdirectora de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, derramaba pequeñas lágrimas y evitaba hacer contacto con los vacíos y negros ojos de su contra parte, el profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

Que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Severus? — preguntó Remus, mirándolo atentamente. El hombre había ladeado la cabeza para mirarlo, había permanecido mirando al frente de la habitación. En silencio. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Asintió en silencio, sin parpadear. Minerva suspiró, nerviosa, incrédula. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— Lo siento, Severus. No quise que todo terminara de la forma en que lo hizo. Lamento todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y si hubiera una forma de remediarlo...

Y había vuelto a asentir, cerrando los ojos suavemente y sin decir nada más al respecto. La mujer había titubeado pero aún así, puesto una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas y le había acariciado suavemente.

— Todo estará bien, Severus. Te lo prometo. Remus y yo te cuidaremos, todos lo haremos y acabará. Te lo prometo.

Lágrimas que brotaban y mojaban su pálido rostro, mientras ella permanecía allí. Junto a él y acariciando aquella mejilla herida.

A eso se había referido Albus con _"crisis"_. Y jamás pensó ver algo así, en un hombre tan _"centrado"_ como Severus Snape.

O eso imaginó que era.

— ¿Necesitas que me quede un rato, Minerva?

— No. Creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí en más, Remus. Gracias.

El hombre asintió mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta y se encontraba cara a cara con Sirius Black, que miraba dentro con curiosidad.

— ¿Todo bien, Minerva? — preguntó suavemente y la mujer asintió, aún dándole la espalda y sonriendo aunque sabía que él no podía verlo. Secándose las lágrimas con su mano libre.

No, pero pronto mejoraría. Estaba segura de ello.

Y pensaba que dormía, levantarse y regresar a su asiento en el sillón. En cuanto había dejado de acariciar su rostro y se había puesto en pie, escuchó un murmullo que provenía del hombre en la cama.

— Quédate...

Se detuvo en seco y regresó a la cama, mirándolo atentamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Snape pedir algo de aquella forma.

— Estoy aquí, no me he ido.

Sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas y observó al hombre abrir los ojos y mirarla atentamente.

— Lo siento...

— Está bien, Severus. Todo está bien. Aunque tenemos que curar esas heridas en tu rostro y en tus manos, antes de que Poppy regrese a hacer revisión. lamento el asunto de tus muñecas pero...

El jefe de Slytherin se había soltado de su agarre y había alzado los brazos para mirarlos. Negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró un tanto aliviada de que todo aquello hubiese parado. Aunque estaba segura de que Snape se sentiría abochornado de haber sido visto reaccionando de aquella forma.

— Fue mi culpa. No debí haberte hecho hablar del pasado, creo que a nadie le place hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías...?

— ¿Sí?

El hombre había señalado poción para la jaqueca y ella había asentido de inmediato, tomándola y vertiendo un poco en el ahora vacío vaso que contenía jugo de calabaza. Lo acercó hasta las manos del jefe de Slytherin, pero éstas temblaban mucho como para sostener el vaso sin temor a que cayera al suelo. A última instancia, Minerva se había inclinado para que el líquido tocara sus labios y el hombre trató de tragar lo más que pudo. Sentía un nudo en su garganta y en la boca de su estómago.

— Gracias...

— Tienes que descansar, Severus.

— Minerva... ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te quedas luego de todo lo que he dicho y hecho...? ¿Acaso tú... sientes lástima por mí?

La mujer había parpadeado sorprendida y negado con la cabeza. No sabía cómo tomar aquella _"acusación"_. ¿Acaso parecía que sentía lástima por él?

— No puedes estar más equivocado, Severus. No siento lástima por ti, solo quiero ayudarte. Porque todos necesitamos de un amigo, alguna vez.

Todos. Incluso y quizá, Voldemort también.


End file.
